A Routine of Spontaneity
by Precious Thing
Summary: Why do I feel that nothing will be be boring with Korra around? Agni, that girl will be the death of me; and order. Something told me that nothing could control her. I woudnt even try, unless it meant less singing in the morning...
1. Chapter 1

I was in my room looking out the window to Air Temple Island, to where she lived. I am not going to deny that she was pretty but all of Bolins fan girls were. But she defiantly was a lot louder than the rest. I couldn't help being a jerk, I needed to stay focused before a game. Also I might have been a jerk because she was just so unpredictable! I admit that I wasn't very good with the unpredictable, but that is what you get when you raise your baby brother from age eight. I liked to run things my way, I liked to take care of people, and I think that is what turned me into a little bit of a control freak I don't think I would have expected her to be the Avatar, she was the polar opposite of Avatar Aang! I finally looked away from the window and went to bed. Something told me that it was going to be a long day tomorrow…

I woke up to screaming or singing (either way it was loud and obnoxious) and laughing.

"Hey Bro! Keep it down!" I heard more snickering before I heard a deep voice reply, "Sure thing Bro! But you may want to help me get out of the burning kitchen…" He lit the kitchen on fire, again!

"Shit Bro! Again!" I rushed up not even bothering to put on a shirt, and I rushed into the kitchen. What I saw was not a burning kitchen, I saw Korra and Bolin making pancakes while laughing.

"What does he mean again!" He stopped suddenly, "I thought you knew! Wow you are a lucky guesser!" After he said that they just continued laughing. I stood on the counter watching their friendly banter. That was her speaking!

"Hey Mr. Grumpypus decided to join us! Ahh my eyes! Put a shirt on!" Said Bolin. I saw Korra look over at that comment, her gaze lingered a little at my chest before she blushed. She noticed that I noticed so she looked away.

"Good morning! And I thought fire benders were supposed to rise with the sun! We are making pancakes!" She had her hair up in her normal fashion but the only difference with her today was that she was in an off the shoulder blue top with baggy blue shorts.

"What was that screeching?" I asked her, I was almost getting a headache just thinking about it.

"You don't like our singing bro? Maybe it was just a bad song!" I knew what was coming but before I could stop them they got a mischievous look on their face.

"Hey Mako, have you heard the word?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"No…" That seemed to be the wrong answer because to that they launched into song.

"Well everybody's heard about the bird! Bird, bird, bird, bird is the word!" I smacked my forehead.

"I take it back, you two are fantastic singers!" I said while laughing a little. Korra came up to me and punched my shoulder.

"And you better not forget it! Now eat up, if I have anything to say about it we have a big training day ahead of us!" That would explain her outfit…

"We don't have a gym slot today… How can we train?" She smiled.

"I am going to show you guys a real training session! Eat up and get dressed I guarantee this wont be easy!"

She walked out of the room and Bolin said, "I know we didn't plan on it but I think that it is a good idea! And you should loosen up on planning, with Korra I don't think a tight schedule is going to be possible!" He winked and ate his pancakes with lightening speed. I had hardly eaten half of my pancakes and I was full.

"Everyone done!" Shouted Korra as she entered the kitchen. "And for the sake of Tui and La put a shirt on!" I looked down and realized that I should, but…

"Well if you would stop staring then it wouldn't be a problem! Also I like to workout like this." She blushed and then said mischievously, "I see how it is, well in that case I like to work out like that too."

And before I could stop her she took off her shirt to reveal red breast bindings, it was like a really short tube top. (AN- Like kataras but in red) I couldn't help but stare.

"P-p-put your shirt back on!" I said quickly. I kept trying to avert my eyes to meet hers but I couldn't help but look at the newly exposed skin. But then I noticed something,

"A belly button piercing?" I said in shock. It was a diamond stud that caught the light.

"Got a problem with it? Now come one we don't want to keep Bolin waiting." She smiled largely and then turned around when I noticed something else.

"A tattoo as well? Of Naga?" It was on her left shoulder blade. She smiled proudly, "Yup! Avatar Aang had a tattoo, so why cant I?"

I slapped my forehead. "That's different those were airbending tattoos not-not- a POLARBEAR DOG!" She laughed.

"Suck it up!" I sighed at her.

"Can you at least put your shirt back on, I will put one on just, please." She did a look of mock consideration and then said, "I was going to but… I think I like the breezy feelin'! And plus, here this is considered a sports bra, perfectly acceptable for training." She said brightly. I was about to reply when Bolin busted in.

"You guys coming? I mean if you are calling this off I could always just…" He trailed off when he saw our state of dress, or rather lack of dress. "Am I interrupting something guys? I mean I could always come back later, wait a minute…" 'Please don't mention my sorta crush on her' I begged silently in my head. Bolin always seemed to know who I liked, which has never really been many people. Actually none… "Is that a piercing! SO COOL!"

I chuckled at him and Korra said, "Why are you looking there Bo-bo? I thought you had your eye on some one. What was her name? Alesha, Akeala, Andrea? No no, oh yes! It was-" He put a hand to her mouth.

"Point taken, jeez! So are you ready to go or what?"

AN- So I will most likely update weekly and all will be this length or longer. Pease read and review! I might up the rating it depends! Trust me more Makorra in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin and I followed Korra all the way to Air Temple Island. "Okay now everybody stretch." I really do not see how this was going to be such a tiring workout… Bolin and I did our normal pre-training stretches before Korra came over to us.

"That might be fine for a match, but not for my type of training! Like this!" She showed us a back bend, a split, and finished off with a stretch I wasn't even entirely sure was possible! She stood on one foot and touched her toes with one hand and lifted the other leg extremely high in the air with her other hand wrapped her ankle.

"It stretches your hamstring. Now you guys try it! Especially you Bo-Bo, it is really easy to hurt leg muscles in earth bending."

"Would you stop calling me Bo-Bo? I mean really you're killing my masculinity here Imp." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't call me Imp! That is such a stupid nickname! At least Bo-Bo makes sense!" Bolin and I exchanged looks.

"I think that it's the perfect nickname for you, you're both small, loud, and uncontrollable!" She glared at me.

"Just do the stretches Jerkbender. And just because I am shorter than you guys doesn't mean I am small! You guys are HUGE" I shook my head.

"Face it, you're short." She glared at me, "Well how old are you guys like 18! I am younger so I can be shorter!"

I smiled, "Close I am 19 and Bolin is 17." She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever just do the stretch."

I saw Bolin attempt the 'toe touch' first. He fell on his face.

"Well your turn!" Korra said brightly while helping Bolin up.

"I am sorry but it is physically impossible for Jerkbenders to do that stretch, its hereditary I am afraid." I said smugly.

"Well then let me help you!" Something wasn't right here… She grabbed my ankle and pulled it out from under me so that I fell down.

"What was that for?" I asked while rubbing my back.

"You needed to stretch! Even I knew that Mako!" Said Bolin. I glared at him, "Shut up Bo-Bo!"

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You guys ready for the real training to begin?" We both nodded quickly.

"Okay but just remember be a leaf and don't bend okay?" We nodded with a confused look on our faces. She led us to a cleared area with a bunch of panels turning.

"Get though their without touching the panels. One at a time! Mako go first!" I stood in place.

"Why do I have to go first? I am the captain!" She punched my shoulder.

"You gave me attitude! Now march mister!" I sighed and went through. I heard snickering behind me.

"Is that the thing you were telling me about?" I could practically hear the evil smile on her face, "Yup!"

"No way! Mako! BE THE LEAF!" I rolled my eyes and started to strategize. I needed to be light on my feet, willing to change at a moments notice. With this in my head I went in and got back out again quickly. I was met with Korra's shocked expression.

"How! It took me forever to learn that!" She complained.

"I guess I am just better than you." She glared at me. "Fine next thing, we are going to run! And Mako?" She asked me.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"You just earned yourself an extra lap around the island." I didn't get a chance to respond before we started running. In total we did 10 laps around the island until I had to do my extra lap. And let me tell you that island is BIG! When I got back I faced the disappointed face of Korra.

"20 minutes? For one lap around the island! It is only a small island!" I glared at her.

"Where is Bolin?" She smiled and flipped her hair behind her ear. She wasn't even tired! I was out of breath!

"Creating rock boulders and then lifting them without bending." At least he didn't get out of work.

"One more lap but this time you have to carry me!" She said while jumping on my back. I held her tightly to my back, she wasn't heavy by any means I just did not want to drop her.

"Why? I did the extra lap!" She smirked.

"It wasn't bad, but, you obviously need someone to push you and you're in luck! I happen to be very pushy! Now mush!"

I rolled my eyes and ran. If I slowed down she would scream things like, "My grandma can run faster!" the classic, "I don't want to be in the next Avatars body before we get there!"

By the time she had finally gotten enough of me running I was on the ground panting for breath. Bolin soon joined me.

"Now that is how you do a training session boys! Who needs a gym!" She was met with silence because neither of us had energy to talk.

"Now for the last part I want you guys to swim back!" We both gathered up enough air to groan. By the time we finally got back to the apartment Bolin went to the bar claiming he needed to relax. I was just going to go back and pig out on the rest of my pancakes. But when I entered the kitchen I saw Korra making beef stir fry.

"It is important that after an intense workout that you eat a lot of protein to rebuild muscle." She said quietly. I nodded and sat down and started eating. I noticed that she did not touch her food.

"You did well today, maybe with some more training you can be as good as me!" She said while laughing.

"Well I think the question is how much more training until you are as good as me." She gasped.

"Please I am better than you in my sleep!" I realized I had finished my stir fry so I stole a little off her plate.

"Prove it." I said while leaning in close to her. I saw her gulp a little before she got a stubborn look in her eye.

"Finish eating, I decided that training isn't over yet. We are going to spar, without bending." I leaned back and shrugged, "I hope you love losing, because I would hate to see you sad." She glared.

"Gym now." She commanded.

"Wait Korra, you haven't eaten!" she turned around.

"Oh- I am not hungry. I usually don't eat much dinner." After that workout?

"You didn't eat breakfast either, and none of us stopped for lunch." I said calmly. Why wasn't she eating?

"So? I have a weird appetite." I quickly grabbed her wrist and gently sat her down in the chair.

"We are not sparring until you eat at least half of that meal." She rolled her eyes at me. "I don't eat when I do intense training, I get cramps!" I looked into her eyes.

"Eat or you forfeit." She glared at me but started eating. She shoved it down and shot up.

"Prepare to lose!" We ran to the gym. We got into our fighting positions. I noticed that her back foot was in normal position but her front foot was balancing on the ball. I decided that I would exploit that weakness. She kept the defensive as she waited for me to strike. I did a distraction jab to her face while trying to trip her from foot. Needless to say she expected it and her back foot tripped my back foot and we both came tumbling down. I landed on top of her, accidentally straddling her waist. She looked so beautiful laying there. Her hair had tumbled out of its wraps during the fall and it was all around her. Her cheeks had a bright splash of red in them. And her lips were open because she was breathing heavily. Adrenaline? Excitement? I didn't know, but I knew that I could not resist leaning down and placing my lips on hers. Her response was instant, she kissed me back shyly. But I wasn't having that so I grabbed her face with my hands in a gentle hold. This seemed to inspire some confidence in her and she kissed me back eagerly. I was running out of air so I broke apart. It was Korra who spoke first.

"Glad to see I got rid of the sadness you felt when you lost." She then smiled brightly. I rolled my eyes.

"It was a draw!" She laughed and pulled me closer.

"Kiss me again and then try to tell me it was a draw." This was going to be a battle. Only Korra…

AN- YES THERE IS MORE! DONT WORRY! REVIEW! oh and thanks for the incredible response this story has gotten :D


	3. Chapter 3

I am going to kill Bolin. I don't think that I could ever get him back for what he did. Korra said that it wasn't that bad but I don't bother him when he is with a fangirl! Korra and I still hadn't moved and I was about to lean in to kiss her again when Bolin walked in.

"Hey Mako have you seen Korra? Tenzin is looking for her." He saw us and laughed. "Hey Tenzin I found her!" He shouted to the hallway. He wouldn't! I shot up off of her and pulled her up too. I kept my hand around her waist.

"Korra! Where have you been! You said you would be back at nine!" Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"What time is it now?" She asked hesitantly. He glared.

"What time is it? What time is it! It is 11! Just what were you doing!" She rolled her eyes.

"We were training! I told you that!" I heard Bolin snicker and I glared at him.

"Ya more like training your lips!" Tenzin's face turned bright red.

"What! Young lady!" He didn't get a chance to finish because his wife Pema came walking in.

"Oh give the girl a break! She is 17 and has never even had a boyfriend! I am happy for her! Come along dear. And Korra I am giving you 5 minutes to say goodbye, use it wisely." With that being said she winked and walked out of the room. She dragged Bolin with her.

"Korra?" She looked up and nodded. "So I am your first boyfriend?" She punched my arms before saying, "Who says you're my boyfriend?"

I smiled. "Me." I kissed her quickly. "Come over tomorrow, we have a gym slot at 10." She nodded and kissed me again.

"I am coming in there in 10 seconds and I do not want to see anything!" We both laughed at Tenzin. I gave her a quick peck on the lips right before Tenzin came in. He took her home and I happily went off to bed.

"Korra where is your shirt!" I heard Tenzin shout from a distance. I could almost see her roll her eyes at him.

"I took it off to train relax!" I could still hear their bickering until they got to the ferry. I just sighed and went to bed. But on my way there Bolin cornered me and asked,

"So you and Korra huh?" I rolled my eyes, "So?" he smirked, "Nothing I just thought you hated her that's all."

I shrugged off his comment and walked by, "Did it look like I hate her?"

And then I disappeared into my room. I looked out my window to Air Temple Island. I couldn't believe that she had never had a boyfriend before! I was one lucky guy. I turned away and went to bed, excited that she would be coming back for training tomorrow. My turf means my rules, and revenge would be sweet.

Even though Korra was coming over I still didn't want to get up, I may be a firebender but I certainly don't rise with the sun. But I had to put a pillow over my head to try to drown out their singing/screeching again. Their horrible singing was even penetrating the pillow! But then I got quiet and I heard my door squeak open. I didn't bother to look up but I was sorely tempted to burn them all the way the to the North Pole.

"Mako!" Korra whispered. I ignored her, I just snuggling into my bed further. "Come on, wake up! If you don't wake up so help me I will-," She was shouting now.

I shot up from bed, "What! Can't I get some sleep!" She shook her head before she said, "No, its 10."

I jumped out of bed and started to run to the kitchen, we were going to be late! But when I got there I noticed something, maybe it was their laughing that cued me off or maybe it was the clock that read 9! I turned to glare at them, "Why!"

I was wide awake now.

She smiled, "We got bored!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Only you two." I noticed that their were empty cereal bowls in the sink, "Did you guys eat?"

Bolin nodded, "I did but Korra wasn't hungry. So I ate hers! It was airflakes! There is some left for you!"

I kind of ignored him when I turned to Korra and asked her, "Can I talk to you in the hallway please?" She nodded and walked out. I grabbed her when we were out there and kissed her. "I have wanted to do that all morning." She smiled.

"So was that the only reason you called me out here?" I shook my head, "No I have a question."

She looked curious, "Shoot." I sighed.

"Why don't you eat?" She blushed.

"Because I don't want to eat your guys food," She admitted. I laughed, "If only Bolin felt that way! I swear he eats more than a rabbaroo!" She laughed too.

"Don't worry about that, you can eat our food anytime you want." She laughed and punched my shoulder, "Don't get your hopes up I don't eat much." We heard Bolin laughing, "That's not what Tenzin told me!"

She blushed. "What can I say, I am a growing girl."

I laughed at her and Bolins excuse for eating.

"Now hurry up and eat we need to get to the gym!" I nodded and ate my breakfast.

"Is everyone ready to go?" I asked them. Bolin answered, "We are but you may want to put on some pants." I looked down and noticed I was only in my boxers.

"Shit!" I ran back to my room and put on some baggy black shorts and looked for my undershirt.

"Hey Bolin id you take my training shirt?" I shouted to the kitchen. "He didn't but I did! There is no way I am training in my normal clothes!" I sighed and looked for another one.

"Guess I will just have to go shirtless again!" I shouted back.

"Better you than me!" I sighed and walked out, but I only saw Bolin. "Where's Korra?" He smiled mischievously, "I don't know!"

But then I felt someone jump on my back.

"Mush! To the gym!" I laughed, "You know I am not your chauffer."

I started walking to the gym.

"I know but you're my boyfriend and I am lazy. No back talking! Mush!" I started walking there.

"Come on Bolin could carry me faster!" I scoffed, "Like he would carry you…" "Fine!" And then she hopped off and sprung off my shoulders to Bolins back. It was then I decided that I liked her in my clothes. Especially white, it complimented her skin. "To the gym!" He mock saluted her.

"Yes sir! I mean M'am , I mean your mighty Avatarness!" She smiled, "That's better!"

I rolled my eyes at them. When we got to the gym we ran into another team. "What do you want?" I asked them.

AN- Until next time! Please review and thankyo for the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

"We just thought we would catch up on some lost gym time. And I hardly see why you are complaining with our presence, since when did Bolin start bringing fan girls to practice?"

I glared at him. He hadn't said it but I knew the unspoken words, he bribed the owner to share the gym time.

"That is my girlfriend, and she is on our team!" By this time Korra had jumped down from Bolins back and stood next to me.

"Someone is obviously not satisfied with you, but I mean who can blame her?" I was about to interrupt when I felt Korra wrap her arm around mine.

" I assure you I am quite satisfied with my choice, now get the hell out of the gym." Korra said forcefully. I almost sighed, she didn't realize that he bought the gym space too.

"Well listen here kitten, we have this space too. And trust me there is nothing that will change that. But maybe if you gave us a little something worth our troubles…" She glared.

"Don't call me kitten pretty boy!" She growled out.

Tahno laughed, "She isn't she feisty, go back to where you belong, either in my bed or in the kitchen."

I saw her face darken and her hand raise, "Don't hit him, we will get kicked out of the tournament!" I warned her softly.

She lowered her fist, "You wanna go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" He smirked,

"Oh look, you think you can beat me. How cute." She smiled.

"Spar me, Bending or no bending. I doesn't matter to me which I beat you with." Korra said confidently.

"It would be a shame to ruin such a pretty face, but I accept. Bending it is, do try not to lose to badly water bender."

I smiled, she was most certainly going to win and I could not wait to see the look on his face.

"That's not it though, if I win you guys have to leave. Name your price pretty boy." She said. He turned to his goons to discuss something and then turned around with a confident look on his face.

"Alright, if I win, which I will, you have to kiss every one of us in front of your little boyfriend here. Not that it's too much of a punishment." I rolled my eyes at him, like she was going to lose.

"Nasty, lip gloss! Alright, we have a bet. Are you ready?" Korra said, as she was moving into her fighting position.

"Little kitten, you would know that when you are as good as me you don't need to be ready." But he got into stance any way.

Korra stayed on the defensive until he shot a couple balls of fire at her. She cleverly dodged them without using her bending. Then he shot a jet of fire at her which she bended away. She did a couple of well aimed fireballs at his feet in hands, doing this had set him off balance. She did a water whip to the legs to finish him up but he got up fast enough that the match wasn't over yet. He shot a jet of fire ate her stomach, head and feet, all within seconds of each other. She jumped on her back to avoid the first two hit and to avoid the second one she flipped upright using her feet and dragged the fire with her. And when she was facing him again in mid flip she shot the fire back at him. This set him off balance again and it was obvious that when he went down this time that it would be for good. She threw a water whip to his ankle and tried to drag him down. It didn't work, he dissipated the water with fire before she could set him off balance. I could tell she was getting frustrated, she was clenching and unclenching her fists. She sent a kick of water up to his face and while he was momentarily blinded she ran up to him and flipped him brutally, you could hear the crush of his back over his moans of pain. I had to smile at her victory, I was so glad we got her on our team. I looked over to see what the goons had to say about the fight, they were so confused! And then one of the goons asked me.

"I thought she was a water bender!" They said. I smirked and told them, "She is, also an earth bender and a fire bender!"

I loved the confused look on their faces. I saw Bolin smile, "She is the avatar dummies!"

I laughed when I saw them go to pack up their stuff. "Well I suppose I win pretty boy," Korra said eventually while smirking.

Tahno was still panting when he said, "But you're the avatar! That's cheating!" She smiled, "You never said I couldn't bend more than one element, I broke no rules. Now get out."

He shook his head getting up, "No, you cheated, I am not leaving!"

Korra sighed dramatically, "What a shame, I guess I will have to resort to force." She said smiling.

Tahnos eyes widened, "You cant hit me!" Korra smiled evilly, "I cant but," she stopped to whistle. Naga came in through the window, "She can."

Tahno looked Naga up and down and then he fainted.

"And he calls himself a man! Good girl Naga!" Korra said while laughing and petting Naga. Bolin and I couldn't control our laughter either. Korra gestured for his goons to get him, but then she stopped them half way out.

"When is your guys next gym slot?" She asked. One of the braver goons answered, "Next."

She smiled, "Good, it's ours now." They offered no complaint as they sped out of their with the un-conscious Tahno in their arms. After we stopped laughing I said, "Time to train, Bolin practice your earth bending, I have some revenge to extract." I saw Korras eyes widen, but then she said coolly, "I can handle anything you throw at me."

AN- thankyou for the reviews! Please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't wait get my revenge, but there was a problem. I had not thought of an exercise plan yet… Well maybe I could just bluff my way through it… I was about to start my lies when Korra smirked at me.

"You don't have a plan do you?" Damnit she found out.

"Now what makes you think that?" I asked while leaning against the gym wall. "You always tilt your left foot a little bit to the left when you either lie or are uncomfortable."

What! I do? "Aw, its okay! Bolins ears turn red!" I heard Bolin shout back, "What?" I laughed at him, "I feel so violated!"

I laughed at his dramatic outburst. "Tell me about it! Master Katara always knew what I was going to do, it felt good to be on the other side!" She admitted.

I shook my head at her, "Quit your talking, fifty push ups!" She shook her head and did one push up.

"That's not hard enough…" I looked around for my bag and when I found it I put a 20lb weight in it. I dropped it on her back, "Dear Tui and La did you put Bolin in here?"

I laughed, Bolin was quite large… "Mush!" I said mocking her. She glared at me and continued to do her push ups. I turned my head to see how Bolin was doing and called him over.

"Okay now I want you and Korra to spar, because she has to use water bending the earth style and water style are very different so I want you two to be able to be in sync."

Korra and Bolin nodded and said at the same time, "You call that a challenge?" They looked at each other after they both said the same thing.

"You think beating me will be easy? Prepare to lose!" Bolin laughed at Korras threat and he surprised her by putting her in a head lock and ruffled her hair with his fist.

"Ahh! Cheater!" Korra said while laughing. I hung my head and tried to hide a smile.

"Who is the big bad Avatar now! Fight back you little imp!" Bolin shouted. I saw Korra smirk, "Alright," And then she kicked his leg out from under him so he fell and she put him in a headlock. "REVENGE!" Korra shouted while furiously ruffling his hair with her fist. HE laughed, "MERCY!" Korra laughed while 'noogeying' harder.

"Say it!" He practically screamed out, "Alright! I will never beat the all mighty Avatar Korra!"

She released him, "Finally you admit it!" I laughed at their antics, "Now spar you two kids," they nodded their heads and got into starting positions.

Bolin started out with an earth disk to the ear and before Korra could stop it, I interrupted them. "I changed my mind, you guys could better get accustomed to each other if you fight hand to hand combat. You want to study each others moves, learn what they will do next. So that way when we are in the arena you guys can work well together."

They nodded and got into starting positions again. Korra was hopping about while Bolin just stayed still. When Korra hopped near him he swung out a round house kick, which Korra ducked under. Korra struck with her elbow which Bolin kicked away. It went on like this for some time and I was glad. They were already acclimated to each other. Now I just had to acclimate to her, but I had a much more…fun way to do it.

"Okay lets take a brea-" Then the next team came in to kick us out.

"Never mind." I said while walking back upstairs to our apartment. "Woman, I command thee to make us a meal!"

Bolin shouted, this was not going to end well. "Says who?" Asked Korra with her hand on her hip. She looked pissed off. This didn't go so well for Tahno, what was Bolin doing? "What are you, just shut up!" I mumbled to him.

"Your superior gender! Now make me a sammich!" She smiled a scary, creepy smile. "Oh dear Agni Bolin, what have you gotten your self into?" She walked over to him and clapped her hands over his ears.

"Sorry, there weren't any brains, just a bunch of empty space!" I smiled as a I saw Bolin rubbing his ears.

"Owww! Alright I will make the sandwiches!" Korra smiled, "Hop to it man!" He grumbled and started making us peanut butter sandwiches.

We ate our meal in seconds. And in only minutes Bolin and Korra were passed out near the radio. I had to smile at them as I put a blanket over their snoring forms. I decided to call Tenzin to let him now that she was going to be late coming home, and when I put the phone to Korras mouth so you could hear the snoring he just told her to stay the night. He said, and I quote, "Thank you! A night of peace and quiet! She wakes up the whole house! I don't know how her parents dealt with her in that small igloo! Take care of her!"

And before he hung up I heard him shouting the good news to his wife. I smiled at the opportunity to have Korra stay here. Finally I could take her on that date that I have wanted. I got in the shower and attempted to comb my hair, needless to say I don't go with the spiky look purposely. I just cant control it! I even put in a mint! I went to go wake Korra up when I saw her gone I was about to wake Bolin up to see where she went when she crawled back in the window, with my clean undershirt in her hand. She was wearing a white off the shoulder belly shirt with her classic baggy blue shorts.

"Here you go! I had to leave to shower so I took the liberty of washing this for you…" I took it from her, looked at it, and then gave it back.

"Keep it, it looks better on you anyway." She blushed and I kissed her lightly. "Go on a date with me?"

AN- Sorry it's a day late! Review and thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

She blushed, "Oh um, sure! I mean but where could we go?" I smiled at her, "Just leave that to me."

I took her hand and led her out of the Pro Bending Arena. I gave her a blindfold, "Why do I have to wear this?"

I smiled, "It is a surprise where we are going!" She scowled, "The last surprise I had was when the White Lotus moved in with us. Worst. Surprise. Ever."

I laughed at her, "They made them live with you? Oh wow I feel bad for them." She smiled evilly, "Oh trust me, they got what was coming to them on the 1st of April. Lets just say they did not like it when I mastered water bending…"

My eyes widened. "Dear Agni! What did you do? " She smirked, "Well I may or may not have put ice on their toilet seats so that they slipped off and fell into yellow died water…"

I laughed loudly, "You didn't! What did they ever do to you?" She made an angry noise, "Deprived me of my childhood."

I rolled my eyes, "Surely it couldn't have been that bad!" She gave me a deadpan look. "Okay, enlighten me!" She smiled, "Gladly! Well it all started when they found out I was the Avatar. Apparently I was very… aggressive, with my powers. And I never really did anything they told me to do because I just wanted to run and play and they just wanted to teach me history. And on it went for the rest of the time. But then I came here!"

I sat in a thoughtful silence. It was harsh, but it wasn't what Bolin and I had to go through. "Tough life."

She shrugged, "No, just boring." We lapsed into another thoughtful silence. That was until Korra whined, "Are we there yet!" I chuckled.

"Actually yes, take it off." She ripped off the blindfold and gasped. There was a giant pond with candles lit in the water (picture the thing when Zuko went out with that girl in Ba sing se) "Mako it's beautiful!"

I was really tempted to make a cheesy line about her beauty but I decided against it. "I thought you would like it…" I grabbed her hand and took her to the side of it and sat her down. I had sent Bolin to set up a picnic.

"Korra?" she looked up from her eating.

"Ya?" "How come you never had a boyfriend?" She choked on her water a little bit. She blushed and asked, "Um why? I don't have weirdo tendencies if you were wondering."

She stammered awkwardly. I shook my head, "I know you aren't a weirdo but I just cant see why. I mean you um got a lot going for you…" I mentally slapped myself, 'way to go! Cant even tell her that she is beautiful! Stupid, stupid stupid!' She giggled and smiled at me, "Just what do I have going for me Mako? Bending? Be a little more specific please."

She was leaning in towards me as she was talking. I gulped, "Well for starters you are beautiful."

She made an 'mhm' sound and leaned closer to my mouth. I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away. "And what else?"

My eyes held her beautiful blue ones, "You are loud, annoying, brave, and loyal." I gushed out in one breath. When I finished she kissed me on the mouth. When we broke apart she smiled.

"To answer your question there aren't really any… good, boys in the south. Too over-confident in their abilities, not enough substance, and they were all scared of me…"

I laughed at that, "I could totally see that! If a kid took your toy, WABAAM! There goes his eyebrows!"

I said while laughing. Korra was laughing too. By this time we had finished eating and we were laying down under the stars. I had my arm around her shoulder and her head was on my chest. I don't think I ever wanted to move.

"Mako?" Korra asked quietly. I nodded my head, "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She asked quietly.

"I mean I have been on dates but none have really interested me." She nodded. But it was then I decided to do something that I had been waiting to do all night. I kissed her passionately. We hardly broke apart to even breathe, every time we kissed it felt like electricity was sparking between us. But that may be because we are both fire benders… Some how it got to the point that Korra was straddling my lap and I had my hands on her face, holding her lips to mine. Even when she had to breathe I occupied myself by kissing her neck. We were kissing again when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Hope I am not interrupting anything." Tahnos voice rang out. I broke away form Korra and glared at him.

"Why are you here?" I snarled at him.

"Well I happened to be taking a stroll in the park when I saw some obvious PDA going on…" I glared.

"Your just jealous because I have Korra, now she is MY girlfriend so I am free to do this," And then I kissed her. "Whatever. But seriously Korra, when ever you get tired of street rat, I am always available for you,"

She scoffed, "Good and while we are making guarantees, I will never be available to you!" She smiled and got up while dragging me behind her. 'That was kinda hot…" When we got to the apartment door she surprised me by kissing me passionately.

"I have to-kiss-go-soon-kiss.." I was gasping for air, "No-kiss- you don't-kiss-I called- kiss-Tenzin when you and Bolin-kiss- were asleep-kiss- and he said to –kiss-stay over!" I gasped out in between kisses.

She shrugged and let herself in. Bolin was already asleep, "But I'm not really asleep any more, do you want me to go?" My eyes widened, "I was hoping the night didn't have to end just yet…"

Ahaha cliffie! Don't worry it will remain T in rating! So the episode huh? What jealousy isn't good for relationships! MAKORRA!


	7. Chapter 7

Korra blushed as I said that. I don't know what inspired me to be so bold with her, maybe she was rubbing off on me. "I don't know Mako… I mean I love kissing you but I don't think I am ready to go further."

She admitted while blushing. My eyes widened, "Korra! I did not mean like that! Defiantly!" Her fists curled up, "So I'm not pretty enough for you to want to have sex with me! I bet Tahno would!"

I practically growled at her for mentioning his name, "I didn't mean-" she cut me off my shoving me. "Oh I am sure! I bet you have sex with all of your little-"

I cut her off by kissing her, thank Agni it had effectively shut her up. "Korra, I have never had sex with any of those fan girls, or anyone for that matter."

She still glared at me, " So even a virgin would not want to have sex with me!" I grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen to me! I do not know why you are freaking out about this. I do want to have sex with you! I just do not want to yet."

She stopped her glare but still kept a defensive stance, "I am not freaking out! It tends to be a little hurtful when a girls first boyfriend doesn't want to have sex with her! But then she finds out that he only wants her for sex!" I threw my hands up in the air,

"Where are you getting all this crap from! YOU ARE INSANE! I LOVE YOU BUT YOU ARE NUTS!" Korra smirked, "I win Bolin!"

Bolin entered the room. "Darn! You work fast I will give you that, nice strategy by the way." I was so confused.

"Oh and Mako, I love you too." I was stuttering un-controllably now.

"Maybe we should explain," Bolin said. I nodded frantically. "Well," Korra started. "I know it was fast but after the first Tahno incident, when you planned the workout, I knew I loved you. And Bolin decided to be a jerk, over saw the signs so when you got ready Bolin and I made a bet. He said that I couldn't get you to admit it first, so I disagreed. So I just used the situation to my advantage."

I shook my head at those two. "Come here." I told them with a smile on my face. I put my arms around them and noogied them for all of their worth. Korra and Bolin were laughing so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes. But then they gave each other 'the look' that was when you knew they were going to do something truly evil. Before I knew it they had flipped me over and were noogieing me in return.

"Mercy!" I begged. Korra laughed, "NEVER!"

I rolled my eyes, I think I might just be bald after this. "Then at least get Bolin off of me! He weighs a ton!"

Korra laughed loudly and Bolin said, "Hey! I am very self conscious about my weight!"

I had to laugh at that. Thankfully though he did get off my back. I noticed that Korra had rolled me over so that I was now on my back. She leaned down and kissed me. I heard no interruption from Bolin so I was assuming that he went to bed. Surprising Korra, I flipped her back over to switch our positions. We continued making out until Korra let out a huge yawn. When we broke apart she blushed, "I guess I am kind of tired…"

I smiled at her and got off of her. "Maybe we should go to bed." She nodded, "Do you have an extra blanket?"

She asked quietly. I nodded but asked, "Why?" She gave me a deadpan look, "So I can sleep on the couch."

She said as if it was obvious. "Sleep in my bed, and don't look shy, you most defiantly weren't shy a few seconds ago."

She glared at me, "Well you weren't exactly acting like a saint either." She was falling right into my trap.

"What are you scared? The big bad Avatar Korra, scared? Of a measly bed with your boyfriend? That you love?" She glared at me, "I am not afraid!" I smiled at her,

"Then sleep in my bed." She 'hmphed' and nodded. I led her to my room which wasn't much, a red cotton comforter with some pillows here and there, but the view was amazing!

"You can see right to Air Temple Island from here!" I nodded at her. She was about to say something else when she interrupted herself by her own yawning.

"Is it past some ones bedtime?" I asked her teasingly. She laughed while glaring at me.

"Well night!" She went over to the right side of the bed, next to the window. "But that's my side!" I protested.

She smiled at me. "Not anymore!" I smiled and shook my head slightly. I went to the other side because I figured that even though I was losing the scenic view but I was gaining a far more beautiful one. I wrapped my arms around her waist and went to sleep. Only to be woken up an hour later by Korras snoring. While it was loud it was no Bolin snore. I swear our apartment shook when ever he was asleep. I was able to ignore it and go back to bed. When the sun came up we heard the door slam open. Korra was still asleep, darn water bender, stupid rising with the moon… I saw Bolin come in looking like hell. "What the heck happened to you!"

I asked him. He sighed dreamily. "Love! It crashed into me!" I looked at him strangely. "Did you hit your head?"

He just ignored me, "She hit me with her vehicle. She was so beautiful. We have a date tonight too." I walked slowly towards him.

"Are you sure you are okay bro?" He nodded, still in a trance. "Her name is Asami."

Wow this took forever sorry! Even if you don't like sports pray for the flyers! I will update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

At that moment Korra walked into the room. "Asama? Asami Sato!" I was surprised when she let out a very un-Korra like squeal. I was confused, "How do you know her?" I asked.

She smiled, "Well her dad wanted to take her to experience the world and she came to the Southern Water Tribe. She saw Naga and we talked a little bit. It turns out she has a competitive side so we became fast friends."

I nodded about to speak but Bolin asked, "Isn't she wonderful?" It was a rhetorical question. But then Korra smiled mischievously, "So what are you going to wear? Oh I know what she would love! And do not put gel in your hair, she hates that!"

I could hardly see Korra she whisked Bolin away so fast. Did she have a girly side or was she just playing matchmaker? I almost laughed out loud at the first suggestion.

Kpov (shocker!)

I looked Bolin up and down, "So you like Asami eh?" I asked him. Bolin sighed and nodded, "Aint she something! I mean we are perfect for each other! She's competitive, I am competitive! She is funny, I am hilarious! She is beautiful and I am GORGEOUS!"

I laughed at that. "Of course you are, so you want to wear green." He looked confused. "Why?"

Okay I am about as far form a girly girl as you can get but even I knew this! "Why do you think I wear blue all the time!" He scratched his head before it dawned on him.

"Oh! Because I am an earth bender!" I smacked my forehead. "Because it is the color of your eyes!" I all but screamed at him. He still looked confused, "So?" I rolled my eyes, "It will bring out your eyes! Make them pop, Asami has a weakness for eyes."

He seamed to perk up dramatically and started pulling out everything green he owned. "Where are you guys even going?" His eyes widened as if he forgot. I was about to scream at him when he shouted out, "The racetrack!"

I laughed at his relief. "Okay this is what you are going to wear." On his bed I had laid out a grass green form fitting t-shirt with black shorts. I left him to put them on. I walked back out and seized Mako for a kiss. I felt him smile against my lips.

"What was that for?" He asked. I smiled, "I guess I was in a romantic mood." He swooped me in for another kiss but I dodged out of his way, "Key word being was! You lost your chance."

I said while laughing. He pouted and I kissed his cheek, I could not believe that I had this guy as my boyfriend. I guess I never really pegged myself dating anybody. "I should call Tenzin."

I told him and I left the room. I asked Tenzin what was going on and he said that he was taking the family down to the beach and that I was welcome to come if I wanted. I politely declined because I wanted to see if Asami could hang out. I quickly called her up. "Hello?" Her voice sounded through. I smiled largely, "Asami! This is Korra!" I all but squealed into the phone, she brought out the girl in me.

I heard her squeal right back. "Korra! When did you get to Republic City!"I smiled. "Long story, wanna meet me at the racetrack?"

We would always race, Naga vs her motorcycle or just feet to feet. "You're on. Be there in 20?" She asked, I thought about it for a little, "30, I gotta say good bye to someone first."

I heard her whistle, "Dang girl! Tell me about it when you get there!" WE said her good byes and hung up. I went to see Mako talking to Bolin. When they noticed me I waved, "Well I got to go, I am meeting Asami by the racetrack."

I hugged Bolin and kissed Mako, "Love you!" I shouted after him.

I went back to Air Temple Island to get changed and maybe get some air bending training in. Once I had successfully gone through those Tui and La awful boards again I hopped on Naga to go to the racetrack. Once I got there I was enveloped in a bone crushing hug, which was really awkward because I was still on Naga…

"You can never leave again! I missed you way to much! You have so much to tell me and I" I cut off her excitement-induced logorrhea. "Calm down there! I know you have a lot to tell me about a certain Bolin maybe?"

Her eyes widened, "How do you know about that!" I smiled as I hopped off of Naga. "I know everything!"

We both laughed as we sat down for now. "No the real reason!" I rolled my eyes, "How is that not a real reason! I could very well know everything!"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Ya and I can sing!" We both shuddered at that. Lets just say even sweet old Katara could not compliment that voice. "Well I was over his house when all of a sudden he walked in but I didn't want to get up so-"

"Wait! Why were you at his house?" She asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Put the claws away! I am dating his brother and Tenzin said I could stay over but we didn't do THAT, so stop giving me that look!" She laughed and asked me for the 'dirty details.' So I told her everything form when I got on the ship to go to Republic City until now. She whistled at me, "So am I going to be an aunt soon? I think Auntie Asami works quite well!"

I blushed at her words and what she was implying. I slapped her arm gently. "So you and Bolin huh?" She sighed and nodded.

"Care to tell me how that happened?"

AN- Sorry again it is so late! Anyway good episode huh! Happy Mothers Day! Reviews help me write faster!


	9. Chapter 9

I was training in the gym bored as hell. But then I realized, when ever I am not with Korra I tend to be rather bored. At the thought of her I smiled, my life has changed so much since she came into our lives, my life. I never really did much else other than train, talk with Bolin, eat, and sleep. I mean once we got the place at the arena of course. Now I could hardly schedule something as small as a dinner date, Korra would follow no plans. Actually it was a miracle that I was able to get her to go on that one date with me. But maybe I don't need to plan everything out all of the time.

"HEY!" Bolin shouted. I looked up curiously, "What?" I asked innocently.

His eyes widened, "You almost burned the money maker! You cannot cover perfection with burns! Especially because I have a date tonight!" I rolled my eyes at him, "Chill bro, it was an accident."

He gasped loudly, "Mako? Are you sure you are feeling alright?" He asked warily. I shrugged, "I guess why?"

"Because you never make mistakes! This could hit the newspapers! Call the press!" I rolled my eyes while laughing at his dramatics.

"Well I guess I am just missing Korra…" He smiled, the kind that if you knew Bolin you run. Yup, it was that smile. He came over to me and slung his arms around my shoulder. "Lover boy misses his lady love!" He shouted in my ear.

I tripped him, "Was it just my eyes or did I see you writing your name and Asamis together like a ten year old girl? "He blushed and I laughed, I still had the upper hand.

Kpov

"You know, I still can not believe that you settled down into a relationship first! And to think I thought it would be one of those Lotus guys."

My eyes widened at her statement, "Eww! You know I would never do that! But with the whole relationship thing I think a lot of it was just kind of fate ya know That I met him first. Oh great now I am sounding like Avatar Aang."

We both giggled at that. "Do you think Bolin wants to race? I mean does he like that kind of stuff? I know he is a pro-bender but I don't know…" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Lets hope that he doesn't know how to race." She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "Why?"

"For crying out loud why am I the only person that knows common knowledge about dating!" She rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Naga and I, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

I smirked at her, "Depends, it has quite a hefty price on it." She glared her eyes challengingly, "Name it Avatar." She knew what was coming.

"If you can beat Naga with your cycle thingy doing one lap I will tell you." She laughed and nodded her head, "Why not you?"

I took a sip of my soda that we had purchased earlier at a street vendor. I burped and rubbed my belly, "I'm lazy." She laughed and shook her head at me, "Real classy Korra…"

I laughed, "You know it!" then I nodded at her, "Ready?" She leaped up and ran to her cycle. "Naga RUN!"

When Naga shot up I fell to the ground with a loud THUMP! Before I could even get up to whine about my fall Asami was about to cross the finish line with Naga trailing lazily behind her. When Asami came back and so did Naga I said, "Naga went easy on you."

She laughed and shook her head at me. "So tell me why I do not want Bolin to know how to ride."

I smiled, "So that he has to ride on your bike and you guys can get all in each others business and I can finally extract my revenge on Bolin!"

She tilted her head at me curiously, "What did he do?" I laughed and told her of what Bolin did with Tenzin. By the end she was laughing and clutching her stomach,

"Genius! How is he still alive!" I laughed and shrugged, "Not sure his brother would like me so much if I killed him."

Asami was about to respond when a nasally voice interrupted. "I wasn't aware I had a brother, and even if I did I would still like you no matter what." I rolled my eyes, "Why are you here Tahno? The Water Tribe Wimps are gathering at the gym right now." (I apologize I thought Tahno was a fire bender. I was wrong!)

He glared at me, "Cute. Well I was running to the gym when I saw my cousin and decided to stop by and say hello."

I looked over at Asami, "This! THIS vile creature is your cousin!" Asami giggled,

"Where do you think I got my great hair from? Did you guys meet at pro bending?"

"You could say that, she may have fallen into my arms declaring her love for me." My eyes widened, "More like you thought you were the shit and trailed out of there faster than Asami on her motor cycle with your tail between your legs."

I could practically feel Tahnos glare. "That's not quite how I remember it kitten." I smiled at him, "Then please, refresh my memory pretty boy." He stood up forcefully, it was then I realized he had sat down next to us.

"Don't call me that." He spat out at me. "Then do not call me kitten." I spat right back.

He smiled and put on the 'cool guy' façade. "Meow, put the claws away kitten, you wouldn't want to get scratched." I glared at him and stood up too and I was about to speak before Asami interrupted me.

"I am sensing some tension over here!" We both turned to look at her.

"You are right as always dear cousin, please Korra, allow me to loosen up some of your tension."

Thanks for the reviews! I will update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

I was going on a walk because we got kicked out of the gym when I heard an extremely annoying voice, "Please Korra, allow me to loosen up some of your tension."

Before Korra could react I was in front of her. "Then leave." I said coldly.

He put his hands up, "Fine. I see no reason to start a fight when there is already one that I am going to win in 2 days."

I smirked at him, "Well that remains to be seen." Before Tahno could speak again Korra interrupted. "Tahno you do realize that your cousin is about to go on a date with a fellow member of the team that you are supposedly going to beat?"

His eyes widened, "The earth bending rat! Asami Sato, does your father know about this!" She blushed and shrugged, "Its easier to ask for forgiveness than permission!"

Tahno glared while storming away, "Just wait until he hears about this!" Instead of her being afraid she just laughed.

"Hey guys what are you all doing here?" Bolin asked.

"Oh wow look at the time, we should be going Mako! Have fun you two crazy kids, but not too much fun!" Korra said while she dragged me away. I didn't realize where she was taking me until we got there. It was the location of our first date. She bending water out of the pond and froze it in the shape of chairs. She led me up there.

"You wanna know something weird?" I looked up at her as if saying yes. "Tenzin is all for me spending time with you. He used to be against it, not that he doesn't like you its just dating wise, ya know. But he is insisting that I spend a bunch of time with the Fire Ferrets, which don't get me wrong I love doing, but it is almost as if he is hiding something. Well not hiding but… with holding information."

I shrugged, "Maybe he just doesn't want you to worry about Amon." She shot up, not caring about landing in the water, and screeched at me, "Who is Amon and why should I be worrying about him? Is he another pro bending player?"

My eyes widened, she did not know who Amon was? "Tenzin hasn't told you?" She shook her head frantically. "NO!"

But then she quickly back tracked and put on her cool façade. "Whatever I mean if I haven't heard about him he probably isn't important…" I rolled my eyes.

"I am sure you will here about it soon. Ask Tenzin about it kay? "She nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence. Well I guess I thought it was comfortable but apparently Korra didn't. She was fidgeting and wiggling in her seat. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. She sighed, "Now it is killing me!"

I looked at her, "What is?" "I don't know who Amon is!"

I laughed at her. She gave me puppy dog eyes and said, "You wouldn't mind if…" "Go, I will see you at the gym tomorrow." She jumped up and kissed me on the cheek quickly.

"See ya!" I rolled my eyes at her, I just hope she did not decide to do something stupid about Amon. I rolled my eyes and shrugged the thought off, I was sure Tenzin would have it under control.

I went to find Bolin because I was now bored when I remembered he was on a date. That's when it hit me, I had alone time. At first I was excited and ran back to the apartment. But when I got there I realized something, other than pro bending I didn't really have that many hobbies. I ended up cleaning the apartment. Then I cooked a nice dinner but then realized I would be eating alone. I ate quickly and grumpily, I could not believe that I had wasted so much time on making a dinner that I would only eat! Still fuming, I did some laundry and finally fell asleep out of complete boredom. I had the strangest dream. It must have been because I had eaten before bed.

Dream

Lightning was striking all around us, it was dark, and we were surrounded by the equalists. I couldn't bend at all, nothing that required bending either. When I looked to my left I saw Korra tying her hardest to fight off someone, and when she succeeded another quickly came behind her and electrocuted her with rods. She screamed in pain and I rushed over to help her when I heard Bolin's scream as well, except he was being shocked with a glove. I had to choose but I had made my decision too late because Amon held me in a vice like grip.

"You told her about me, you revealed her to me, you caused the end of benders, you caused equality! But I am afraid now ybou have caused your own death. Good bye Mako!"

He raised a large knife to stab me when I saw Tenzin blast him with air. "How could you tell her about Amon! You caused this!"

I saw Korra shake her head as she valiantly tried to fight off more and more people. Bolin had freed himself and stood behind Tenzin, but yet neither of them were doing anything to help her out. I went to move to help her when Bolin encased me in a block of earth.

"Bolin! What are you doing?" His face was extremely serious, having a look that I had only seen a few times. "We cant help her." I shook my head, "Why not!"

He sighed, "Because its time."

End of Dream

I woke up panting and in a cold sweat. What had I done! I never should have told her about Amon! Obviously there was a reason that Tenzn hadn't told her! What if my dream comes true? I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts. Korra wouldn't let that happen, and if it did she would have Bolin and I to help her. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. When I did Korra launched into my arms, kissing me passionately. I responded but broke apart soon.

"What was that for." She looked away, "A goodbye."

My eyes widened, "What?" Was Tenzin going to send her back to the South Pole?

"I am going to find Amon, and stop him."

AN- wow sorry this took so long! I will update soon! Maybe late Thursday or Friday. Review and thanks for the MANY reviews I got! Especially last chapter :D


	11. Chapter 11

I blinked, still in shock over what she had just said. "You cant!"

She stood back quickly, "Why not! Do you think I can't handle him!" I shook my head, "No Korra, its just not safe! You have to think things through! You cant just decide something! You have responsibilities!"

She poked her finger to my chest angrily, "The safety of the city is my responsibility!"

"And your safety is Tenzins responsibility! Are you really telling me that he went along with this!" She sighed, "Yes, and he was supportive too, unlike you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, "But what about the match?" She looked away, "Believe me I want to kick Tahno's ass too but I don't want Amon to take more benders bending away."

"But he is bound to show up at the Pro Bending Arena to make a point! And you will be all geared up to fight him and have Bolin and I to help you." My idea rendered her silent in thought. I took this as a good sign and continued, "You have a chance to gain the upper hand, the surprise attack! Don't rush into things and let him have a better chance than you."

She slumped her shoulders, "I hate it when you are right." I smiled at her, "You must hate me all the time them." Laughing, she shook her head, "Whatever, hey I am hungry do you have any food?" I glared at her, "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I MADE THIS PERFECTLY NICE MEAL! I SLAVED AWAY ON IT FOR HOURS AND I EAT ALONE, NOW YOU WANT IT!" I shouted at her.

She cracked up laughing, "Did you clean the apartment too?"

I nodded, "Nice of you to notice." That sent her cracking up, "Dear Tui and La I am dating a house wife!"

I was about to challenge her on that when I saw the truth in her words. We both cracked up together and didn't even stop when the door opened to reveal a dreamy eyes Bolin. "Hey what so funny?" Korra pointed at me while calming her laughs downs to giggles.

"Oh did he look in the mirror again? Its okay Mako, we can cover them up if you would like. I don't think it would be good to have your girlfriend laughing at you all the time." I glared at him, "Harty har har, so how was your date?"

Korra smiled, "Judging by how much lipstick is on you I would say it was very good." She said while waggling her eyebrows at him. He blushed and faked a yawn. "Well you know being this studly takes a lot of work so I am going to hit the sack. Night you two!" I waved him off and so did Korra.

"Well I should probably get back to Tenzin to tell him the plan…" I nodded, "Or you could stay the night here."

She smiled, "You make a good point but I have Naga waiting out back." I snapped my fingers, "Darn Naga!" Korra laughed and we kissed goodbye. I guess I got a little too close to her because the next thing I knew was that I had an angry polar bear dog growling at me.

"Oh hush, I told you that he was a better kisser, you don't even kiss my lips its just a love session on my face!" I laughed at the image that created. Naga whimpered and gave Korra puppy dog eyes.

"You know I love your kisses! There just different kinds! Oh my gosh you are so easily offended!" Turning towards me she continued, "I better get this thing home. I will see you later!" I kissed her lightly before she jumped on Naga and rode off. Getting bored, I decided to badger Bolin about his date with Asami. I didn't even bother knocking on his door but quickly regretted it. He was shirtless but was covered up to his neck in hickeys.

"Dude! On the first date!" He was smirking while blushing, "Ahh well you know how stuff happens…"

I laughed at him. "Point taken, so Asami eh?" Bolin smiled, "Ya the date was amazing! She defiantly isn't some spoiled rich girl! We went racing around the track until I accidentally crashed up and then we tumbled everything went… well technically downhill form there but I thought it went uphill if you know what I mean!"

I laughed at him, "Are you going to go out with her again? And if you don't want to you have to do it gently because you are friends with Korra who is best friends with her." I would have kept rambling on but Bolin stopped me.

"Chill out bro, I like her, a lot. I am going to call her tomorrow. I get to chose the date this time!" I nodded at him and gave him a smile.

"Good luck man, and you might want to cover those up from Korra. I don't think she needs to be seeing what you and her best friend are doing." He laughed, "She could have had all this! But she chose this control freak!"

I fake glared at him and punched his shoulder. "What ever you say, Ima hit the sack okay? Don't stay up too late." Bolin sighed and saluted me off.

"Alright, alright. Geez, I don't know how Korra puts up with you!" I laughed at him, "It involves a lot of… contact, if you know what I mean," I said while waggling my eyebrows in a joking way. Bolin screamed and covered his eyes, "I am blind from the images you have planted within my mind!"

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the door. I got dressed for bed and slid under the covers. Not my normal side because I think I like that being Korra's spot. Needless to say today has been a long day, but it had gotten me thinking. What was I going to do when Korra did have to go off and fight Amon?

So sorry this is so late my family decided I was going to have an uber busy memorial day weekend! Happy belated memorial day! Review and thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

I knew we had to get out of this… FAST! I don't know who this was the work of, all I knew was that Korra and Bolin were in danger. I had been in stickier situations, I didn't know it Korra had, most likely not, and I knew for a fact that Bolin had never had to deal with any of this. We were in a dark tunnel, and I had lost sight of them. Nothing was more nerve wracking then having your family, fighting Chi-Blockers in the dark. We had decided against our bending so we could confuse on who was who. I heard a solid thud and a triumphant sigh. I heard a shushing noise coming from somewhere near the sigher. My guess was that they were Korra and Bolin, cheering silently that they had defeated a Chi-Blocker. I lit a flame quickly to see if I was right, I was. "Is that the last of them?" I whispered.

"Yup!" Korra said while popping the 'p'. I smiled, "Good so does anybody know where we are?"

"No, but I think it is almost time to go for the tournament…" Bolin said. I nodded and lit a flame. I saw the tunnel expand before abruptly ending.

"Lets just follow it until it ends. Then maybe it turns off or something." I said. I thought it was a pretty good plan… but apparently Korra had a better idea.

"Or Bolin and I could just make a hole in the wall to see where we are!" Korra had suggested. I think she wanted to think of the idea because she accidentally got us into this mess. It happened like this.

We were walking through the market, trying to shake off some pre-match nerves when Korra saw an Amon activist. "Oh look! It's the mighty Avatar! The QUEEN OF OPPRESSEERS!"

What we didn't know is that before Korra could retaliate some Chi-Blockers had gotten behind us and blocked our chi. We were helpless on the ground as we were gagged and blind folded. Well the blind folding came later when Korra wouldn't stop shouting threats at them. How we got out? Lets just say that Bolin is the master at knots.

When Korra and Bolin had cleared a hole we saw that we were actually rather close to the Arena. "Why do you think they put us here?" Bolin mumbled.

"I think they planned to make a show of us at the Tournament." I had said and Korra nodded in agreement. I looked at her because she was being awfully silent. It was then she launched both of us into a rough group hug. She kissed me quickly and apologized to us.

"Don't worry about it little imp, we got out didn't we? No body can stop TEAM AVATAR! Well even though we are missing one… but still!"

Korra laughed at him. "Your right… for once!" She said lightly to him.

Bolin just smiled, remaining un-aware to the insult. "Now come on team, we have a match to win!" I said enthusiastically. We actually had about an hour to spare, but I just wanted to get in there. They nodded and we made our way inside to the dressing rooms. We opened our separate cabinets but made no move to get changed. It was Korra who fist broke the silence.

"So what is the Plan Cap'n?" She asked in pirate voice. I laughed at her, "WIN!" She rolled her eyes.

"Really! I thought we were going to lose!" Bolin widened his eyes, "You haven't taught her WIN yet?"

I shrugged, "Well it never really crossed my mind." Korra butted in the middle of our conversation.

"What is WIN?" She asked excitedly. "It is an anagram. It stands for Wipe, Infiltrate, and NOkout."

She nodded, "Cool, but really, knock out with an N?" She laughed at me.

"It sounded better than WIK, jeesh haters gonna hate." Bolin and Korra laughed. "Okay then. We got our uniforms on quickly, "So now what?" Bolin asked. I was about to answer but Korra interrupted me.

"Oh shoot! I left my spare hair band in the attic! Can you get it for me Bolin?" Korra asked with her puppy dog eyes. Bolin didn't stand a chance against those suckers. Once he left the room Korra turned to me and smiled.

"Your welcome!" She told me. I arched my eyebrow in confusion "For what?" She smirked, "For getting rid of Bolin for at least a half an hour."

I leaned my face teasingly close to hers.

"Why would I be thankful for that? He is my brother after all." She glanced at my lips quickly before meeting my eyes. "And I am your girlfriend." I shrugged, "So?"

She smirked, "Well if he was here we couldn't do this." And with that she kissed me quickly, I wasted no time in returning the kiss. Maybe it was the stress form the Chi-Blockers, or maybe from the upcoming match. But I think that was the best kiss we had ever shared. We broke apart, panting for breath.

"Wow." I heard Korra whisper quietly. I nodded and pulled her back in for another kiss. We where some where during our tenth kiss maybe when I heard the clearing of throats. I looked up and saw Bolin.

"Go away." I mumbled. He smiled, "No I gave you guys thirty minutes, its Bolin time now!" And with that being said he pushed himself between us and sat down. It was then I realized how close we had been sitting. I felt the tips of my ears red a little bit in embarrassment.

"GROUP HUG!" Bolin shouted and he brought our heads together painfully. "Come on guys! WE MUST DESTROY WOLFBATS!"

Korra laughed at his impersonation of the hulk voice. "KORRA SMASH WOLFBATS!" She said after him. She even stood up and made the motion with her hands. We were cracking up when we heard the knock of the referee at the door. "Fire Ferrets are you ready?"

AN_ so late I know! Might not be able to update for a little bit because of finals! Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

We all looked to each other and nodded, we could do this. "We're ready!" I shouted to the referee. We walked out and into the arena and got into our stances. The referee started the match but right before that Tahno did an illegal hosing move to Bolin. We all looked to the referee to see if was going to call it, he didn't. We all exchanged glances and launched into action. But with them having paid off the referees we hardly stood a chance. We were pushed back to the last zone before the bell rang, signaling the end of the round. We huddled together before the start, "They're fighting dirty! I say we fight dirty too!" Korra had said.

I shook my head, "They paid off the referees to turn the blind eye to their misconducts, not ours."

Korra and Bolin sighed, "But that's not fair!" Bolin whined. I shook my head at him, "But we need to win fair and square. Lets just attack them with all we have got, and maybe try to turn our defensive moved into offensive moves."

Korra and Bolin nodded and we stood up from our huddle. The referee started us and immediately the earth bender threw an earth disk at my head. Before I could even duck out of the way Korra used her leg, which was not occupied currently, and did a water whipped it away to the bungee cords so that it hit the earth bender in the shoulder. Tahno looked shocked and attacked with even more ferocity. He even threw some ice disks at Korra, which she had flipped out of the way for. Bolin was currently battling the earth bender, and winning. The bell rang and it was called a tie. I smiled because now we could do the one on one attack! Korra chose to do it so her and Tahno faced off, this was going to be interesting. They were whispering and I couldn't tell what they were saying, all I knew was that it was obviously angering Korra.

Kpov

"Aww, don't be afraid to break a nail sweet heart; you can still cook without it."

I knew that I should have reined in my temper but I just lost it. I launched a water whip at him when he wasn't expecting it and it left a huge red mark on his face. I smirked and thought to my self, 'Thank you Katara!' I heard the shock gasps of the crowd after I heard Tahnos frustrated squeak. I smirked at him, "Aww did I wash off some of your makeup?"

This made him furious and soon we were going all out. I actually hardly got him with water bending. I flipped out of the way with one of his hosing moved and redirected it so that it hit him. Only for a second though, I wasn't allowed to break the rules, darn Mako… This put him near the edge and I walked up to him quickly and made a water whip the size of the warm and whipped him with it so that he fell over. It happened so fast that he didn't even register that he had fallen off until he reached the bottom. I waved at him, "Make me a sammich!"

This made the whole crowd gasp and Tahno's face turn beet red in anger. I laughed at him as I jumped down into the congratulating hug from Bolin and a kiss from Mako. I heard the announcer say, "Well the Fire Ferrets are tied and if they get one person off they will win! But if the Wolf Bats get any team member into zone three they win! This will be a close one folks!"

We all huddled together and this time I lead the speech. "Bolin, I want you to do this for Asami because if you don't I will force Asami to break up with you. Mako if we do not win I will not kiss you for a month." Bolin squawked, "What! He gets off with no kissing but I get the whole breakup!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Fine, you can't see her for 1 month, now lets go out and win!" Mako rolled his eyes, "Only you would use threats Korra." I shrugged, "I use whats most effective, and don't test me to see if I won't refrain from kissing you because I am extremely stubborn."

Makos eyes widened, "Lets win!" He shouted enthusiastically. I laughed at him, but he was right; we could do this! We broke apart and took our stance for which could be the most important match of our career. The referee started us again and Tahno launched into action first, straight at Mako. Mako blasted the water away and sent a fire kick to Tahno's made him off balance and Bolin took a break form the earth bender quickly and shot an earth disk at Tahno's foot. I went in for the final kill and launched a water ball to Tahno's shoulder. But when I did this I didn't realize that the teams fire bender sent a blast straight to my stomach. Tahno went back to Zone three and I fell to the ground in pain. It was an illegal move, too long.

The uniform didn't catch on fire but it grew insanely hot. Which in a couple of seconds made my shirt catch on fire. I didn't let out a scream or anything because I wanted Bolin and Mako to go in for the kill. They did and Tahno shot straight off with a fire and earth combo, a move the two brothers were known for. I felt a few flames lick my bare stomach and I couldn't hold back a whimper of pain. I couldn't put it out! I had even tried to use the sweat but to no avail, but then I noticed a very strange smell. Very strong as well, something that I really should have noticed before I put on my gear.

It was doused in lighter fluid.

AN- I LOVED THE EPISODE! But then I was all mad because I was really in the mood to right a fluffy one… poopies. Thank you for the reviews and please review! Before this story ends I would like to at least get to 63 reviews. Only a few more right!


	14. Chapter 14

Bolin and I cheered victoriously when we won, we had been able to complete a knockout! I heard silence from Korra's side and looked over. When I saw her I ran over to her, she was on fire! "Mako, I can't put it out! This has lighter fluid on it! I need to get out of the uniform."

I nodded and went to try, I touched the sleeve and shot back in pain. Everything was hot on her uniform.

"CAN SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" I heard Bolin shout into the crowd, everyone was in shock. I mentally braced myself and went to try again. I started getting the fabric up when the pain became too great. I saw the water so close and I tried to think of how to get her in there, as fast as possible.

"Bolin earth bend her into the water!" I shouted to him. He nodded and got to work. In no time she was over the edge and plunged into the water. Bolin and I dove in after her, she was waking up by the time we were all on land. "Are you okay?" I asked her hurriedly. She slowly nodded, and then she started taking off her uniform. She winced in pain and Bolin and I took that as a cue to help her. In no time it was off and I was staring in shock at what used to be her full sized tank top. It had burned away at the midsection, revealing a badly burned stomach.

"How did this happen, how did it get past the gear?" I asked angrily. Korra weakly shook her head, "I tried to put it out, but it had lighter fluid on it." My eyes widened, who had put lighter fluid on her uniform? I know she said it earlier but I was in too much shock to register what it had meant.

"What! Who would do that!" Korra shrugged, "Anybody could have! But hey guess what?" Said Korra while she smiled widely.

"What?" Still smiling she responded, "We won! What are you guys still doing here! Go celebrate, the Fire Ferrets wiped out the Wolf Bats!" I stared at her in shock, "Why would we celebrate without you?"

She laughed, "Who said it would be without me! You cant get rid of me that easily!" I rolled my eyes, "You cant go anywhere like that! You need to go to the hospital and get treated!"

She rolled her eyes back at me, "Silly Mako, hospitals are for non-water benders! Watch this!" She bended water up from the arena and to her burns, the water turned a bright blue and she held it there for a couple of minutes. When she pulled it away most of the burns were gone but a few small ones still remained.

"Good as new! Lets go!" She started to get up but I pushed her back down gently. "You are still going to a hospital to get checked out!" She started to complain but I quieted her with a quick kiss. "No buts, were going and that's final." She pouted but muttered an agreement. I picked her up and carried her over to where Bolin was waiting. "I'm taking her to the hospital, I will meet you back at the apartment. We will celebrate there." Bolin cracked a huge smile and let out a big 'whahoo!'

"Oh ya, feel better Korra! See ya later!" Korra laughed and said, "Don't you and Asami get to carried away while we're gone!"

I cringed at the mental image. Bolin acted disappointed, "Fine! Ugh, you don't know how to have any fun nowadays!"

Korra giggled quietly and said, "I know how to have plenty of fun, just ask Mako!" Bolin let out a small screech, "Ya Bo, you didn't think we acted boring while you were gone now did you?" He did a weird head spasm and he screamed, "STOP IT!" And then he ran back to the attic. Korra and I were cracking up still by the time we got outside. Bt when we did we were covered by reporters.

"Is the Avatar okay?" "Is it true that Tahno was dating Korra when you stole her away?" "How does it feel to be the champions?"

I ignored them and kept walking to the nearest hospital, I'm glad Korra ignored them too because if she hadn't I knew which one of them wouldn't have survived. When we finally got to the hospital I called over the doctor.

"What seems to be the problem, she looks fine." Korra smirked at that, I just rolled my eyes at her.

"At the pro bending tournament someone had had doused her uniform in lighter fluid and she was able to heal the surface injuries I wanted to make sure she was okay."

The doctor nodded and took her into an examination room. He checked her around her stomach and nodded to himself. After a little bit he just left with a quick, "The nurse will be here shortly."

Korra was glaring at me the whole time. "I was fine but no! We had to go to the hospital!" I laughed to myself at her dramatics.

"But that's why you love me. I told her while leaning in for a kiss. She kissed my cheek and slumped back down in her bed.

"That's what you get!" Before I could even respond the nurse came in and looked at the chart she was carrying.

"Oh my congratulations you two!" Korra and I looked at each other strangely. What was this lady talking about?

"Oh look at these scars, I hope this wont effect anything in the future!" It seemed that Korra had enough of this lady's cryptic speaking.

"Excuse me nurse…" The nurse gasped when she realized that she had forgotten to introduce herself to us.

"Nurse Shizi at your service!" Korra nodded and continued, "Well to be frank Nurse Shizi, we don't know what on earth you are talking about. My boyfriend just dragged me here to get my burns checked out."

The nurse gave a disapproving 'tut', "You better plan on marrying her boy." I'm sure no body could have looked as confused as I did then, "Why?" The nurse smiled. "She's pregnant!"

AN- DUN DUN DUN! Schools out and I just need to heal from bronchitis, which I almost am! But bad news! In a week I am leaving for a 2 week away camp and there is no technology there… Im going to upload at least 3 chapters before I leave though! Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Kpov

PREGNANT! The words echoed around in my head, making me want to faint. But the solid thump of Mako fainting snapped me out of it.

"How can I be pregnant, I am a virgin!" The nurse tilted her head in confusion, "Im sure you are dearie, by his surprise I am guessing he isn't the father?" I was practically choking on my own words.

"Of course he isn't the father, there is not baby!"

The nurse rolled her eyes, "Its all right here Ms. Nickleshu, positive! I must say though you don't look 29…" I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"That's not my name, im Korra and 17 years old." The nurses eyes widened, "Oh goodness me! Well I am ageing…" And then she just walked out to leave me with an extremely confused, currently passed out, Mako. I popped out of the hospital bed and lifted Mako up from the floor.

"HEY!" I shouted in his ear. This seemed to wake him up because he jolted awake with a grunt. When he looked at me it seemed that a flash flood of the couple of minutes took place.

"How are you pregnant!" He said to me. Before I could even answer he interrupted me. "I mean we never even had sex! Are you cheating on me? No you couldn't because you would really never have the time!" He continued on like this and I just decided to wait him out, who says I couldn't enjoy this little mishap… "And how are we going to support the baby! Yes we did just get the winning from the tournament but we would have to keep competing to make it a steady income. But if your pregnant you cant compete! And one of us has to stay home for the kid, this is going to be so hard! IM NOT READY FOR THIS! WHY DIDN'T WE USE PROTECTION!"

I have never seen Mako loose control until this moment, this had to stop. "MAKO WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE SEX HOW COULD WE HAVE USED PROTECTION!" His eyes widened and then he looked confused, "Then how are you pregnant again?"

I face palmed myself, "Im not you dunder head! If some one hadn't fainted they would have known that the nurse was reading the wrong chart!" Mako blushed while rubbing his neck, "Oh."

Was all he could muster out. I laughed loudly at him, "Can you imagine what Tenzin would have done if I were pregnant! I don't think you would be living! OR my Dad! And you though Tenzin was bad…" Mako gulped, "I don't think I could have survived your dad even if he didn't think you were pregnant with my child. If he is anything like you, when I meet him I am wearing my gear. I do not want to be beaten to a pulp, especially because I can't hit back!" I rolled my eyes, "My dad wouldn't beat you to a pulp… more like jello."

Makos face blanched and I cracked up. Slapping his back I said, "Now lets go celebrate eh?"

Mako nodded and together we left the hospital room. I was smirking because in the end I did get my way, I was never fully examined! When we got to the arena we raced up to the attic, Mako got there first "We're back! Oh my eyes!" HE shouted, quickly slamming the door behind him. I laughed, "Dear Tui and LA what are they doing?"

Mako shuddered, "I may or may not have walked in on a body shot session." My eyebrow shot up, that didn't sound too bad… But then I remembered.

"Oh shit Asami get your clothes on and get some water in you, now!" Mako looked at me curiously, "What was that all about, how did you know?"

I smirked to myself, "Asami is a horny drunk." Mako nodded, taking the strange news in stride. "Is it safe to come in!" I shouted at them. I didn't wait for an answer when I busted in. They currently were perfectly decent, but you could tell Asami had dressed in a rush. "Hey guys!" They quietly greeted me back, too embarrassed to do anything else. I decided to break the ice a little bit to them, but Mako interrupted me.

"Where did you get the alcohol?" I couldn't tell if he was angry or jealous… Mako continued obsessing over it when he took a small sip. And spit it back out right away.

"Dear Agni is this bathtub gin! This stuff tastes horrible!" So Mako had experience in alcohol did he? Interesting…

"Horrible but gets the job done!" Slurred Asami. "How much have you guys had in the little while we have been gone! You look like you are about to fall over!"

Bolin shrugged, "I didn't have much but little miss rich couldn't really control herself." I nodded, that has been a problem for her. She can be a bit of a party girl…

"Asami why don't you get a drink of water, huh?" I asked her. "Did you know that the real cause of a hang over is dehydration?" I randomly stated.

"Is that why water benders are the heaviest drinkers but seemingly never get hung over?" I nodded, "Pretty cool huh!"

Mako shrugged but Bolin, acting drunker than he looked, said, "Cool! That's not just cool that's amazing! IT'S A SUPER POWER! I SHALL CALL YOU AN AVATAR!"

I laughed at his expense, maybe we should just put them both to bed, because there was now way that I could send Asami home to her dad like this. By the look Mako was giving me he agreed.

"Im no super hero Blin, I am just a normal teenager like you." Bolin shrugged, "But you know what different about me?" I said, planning to play a joke on them. Serves them right for getting drunk in the hour that we had been gone.

"What?" Bolin and Asami said.

"I'm Pregnant!"

Hikari I have a question, what are you talking about friend requests? But thanks for your many reviews! Thanks for all the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

I heard the massive thump before I realized that Bolin had collapsed. Snickering to myself I said, "Aww, you two are brothers!"

Mako glared at me but before he could respond Asami interrupted. "Little ms. Prude finally got laid! But I thought I gave you the talk on protection!" I blushed,

"Asami, Mako does not need to know about that awkward conversation!" Asami laughed drunkenly at me. Mako just looked extremely confused, "Why did she give you, um, the talk."

Mako said while rubbing his neck where a hint of a blush had taken up residence. He wasn't the only one blushing because it was a kind of embarrassing story. Luckily for me, note sarcasm, Asami took it upon herself to tell the story. "Well you see Korra was always a bit of a daddy's girl, to the naked eye of course, but to keep up the illusion she couldn't ask certain questions. And this led to misconceptions. Well one day I was dealing with a boyfriend that got a little to handsy if you know what I mean." She said while waggling her eyebrows. I was the color of an ugly tomato by now, an extremely murderous tomato. Laughing, Asami continued her tale. "I mentioned to her that he wanted to go all the way and Korra goes, 'Big whoop let him kiss you!' She had no idea what sex was. So I took it upon myself to instruct her on the dirty deed."

I snorted, "All of the instruction was based on her personal experience, I am scarred for life!" Asami rolled her eyes, "I gave you very informative tricks !"

Mako's eyes widened before his shocked smile turned into a smirk. "Oh really Korra? Would you be interested in showing me some of these tricks?"

I blushed furiously, "The only tricks you're seeing buddy are the ones in my cereal bowl!" Mako laughed and Asami looked confused, "Why would you guys do the nasty in a cereal bowl?"

I slapped my forehead in frustration, "Bed time!" I said and she frowned. I motioned to Mako to pick up the monstrous pile of muscle that is Bolin and place him on the couch. I guided Asami over to the couch and she passed out the moment her head hit the pillow. Then I got my idea for revenge. "Mako, does Bolin wear boxers or briefs?" Mako gave me a confused look, "Briefs, why?"

I smirked. Perfect. "Put a blanket on him and pull his pants down to his knees." I went over to Asami but Mako stopped me, "What are you planning?"

I smiled evilly. "I am going to make it seem like they had un-protected sex…and if they remember anything about my supposed pregnancy I will turn it around on them, hence the un-protected sex." Mako shrugged and did what I told him to do. I scrambled up Asami's hair, smudged her makeup, and knowing that she had a flimsy cami underneath, I pulled off her shirt. Then I pulled the blanket really high on her. But then I remembered, "Mako take off Bolins shirt and throw it across the room."

"You are one strange avatar…" Mako muttered. I smiled, "I try, now come here." He gave me a smirk but stayed put.

"Why don't you come here?" I shrugged, "Nope I'm lazy, I guess I will just go to bed with out celebrating…"

I started to walk towards the bedroom but quickly turned around when I realized that Tenzin didn't know that I would be staying the night. "I knew you would change your mind!" He said smugly. I shook my head with a large smile, "I have to call Tenzin to let him know I am coming home early."

Mako's eyes widened, "What Korra no!" I motioned to him to be quiet.

"Hey Tenzin, I realized I forgot to tell you," He interrupted me, "Yes, yes I figured you would be spending the night together…make sure you sleep with Asami, I want you no where near Mako! Especially if you have been 'celebrating!'

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Tenzin!" We said our good byes and hung up. When I turned around I saw Mako walk over to me.

"Don't go Korra! We haven't celebrated yet!" I put on an overly dramatic thinking face.

"Well I don't know…" He gave me puppy dog eyes, PUPPY DOG EYES!

"Please Korra?" I couldn't resist the eyes… He was slowly walking towards me with his arms open in an inviting gesture. I walked towards him grudgingly. When I got over to him he smiled, "I knew you couldn't stay away." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Shut up." He smirked and said, "Ms. Avatar, what I plan on doing we don't need talking."

And then he kissed me. After a couple of minutes of a good make stopped it. "We really should celebrate…" Mako did an overly dramatic groan, "I hate it when you're right."

I laughed, "You must hate all the time." He chuckled, "Not as much as you might think." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, "We did it Mako, we won. What are you guys going to do now?"

Mako raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Nothing is going to change, we will be the Fire Ferrets as always, you included."

Oh, I guess he had selective memory… "I cant Mako." He turned towards me with a concerned look on his face, "Korra what happened today, wont happen again I promise you."

I sighed, "That's not what I am talking about Mako. Don't you remember?" He shook his head. "Mako, in a few days I am leaving to find Amon. I have to, I told you I would stay for the championship but its over, we won. I have to go."

Mako shook his head quickly, "No, you cant! Korra, I cant let you get hurt, and that's what is going to happen if you go after Amon." I looked into his pleading eyes, "Its my duty to the city, I have to do this."

Mako had unshed tears shining in his eyes, "Not alone."

AN- Hikari- My computer doesn't let me download feral heart :'( and thanks for all the reviews! I am going to try to get one more update before camp!


	17. Chapter 17

I sighed, "You have a life here Mako, I cant take you away from that." Mako locked eyes with mine, I couldn't find it in me to look away from his hypnotic eyes.

"You are my life Korra, I love you, did you forget that?"

I shook my head, "Can we just enjoy this night? I don't want to talk about this anymore." Mako smiled and picked me up bridal style. I squeaked in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

He grinned at me, "I am taking you to enjoy this night."

I shrugged, "Alright…" He led me outside of the arena before he took his scarf off.

"What are you doing?" I knew what it meant to him, why was he taking it off. He confused me further by wrapping it around my neck.

"Even the mighty Avatar can catch a cold." (AN- that pic inspired this whole story!) I blushed, "What about you?"

He shrugged, "I have had worse, now come on I want to show you something I know you will like."

"Well than what are we waiting for? MUSH!" He laughed at me and started walking. I noticed he was leading me down town, to the party side. When we got there all I could see was a giant parade. There was drinks flowing and everyone was having a good time. There were even the sleezebags arm wrestling. "You are a man after my own heart Mako!" I shouted over the loud thrum of music and voices.

He smirked, "I like to think I already have it." I smiled and kissed him on the lips passionately. "You do, and Mako?"

He looked up, "Yes?" I smiled at him. "I love you." He kissed me with more passion then I have ever felt from him. "Now come on, I want to challenge one of these wussys to arm wrestling." He gave me the 'Mako' look. You know the one he gives you when you do something so obviously you? I put my hands up in a defensive position. "C'mon, we are supposed to be celebrating! I bet you are just afraid that I will win another competition today."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you? I bet you couldn't even beat me." I arched my eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

Mako smirked, "You know it." I smiled widely, "Let the games begin." We walked over to the arm wrestling table and saw a sign. "Play Winner." There were two tables so I figured the champion at the end from each would play each other, and I fully intended to be one of those competitors. The winning one.

"I will take the left, you take the right." Mako nodded and we waited in line. The person who Mako was facing against was a lean, tan, and heavily pierced. My guy was pale, buff, and looked like the type to cry when he lost. He beat out a rather scrawny looking guy and I quickly sat down before any one else could take my place.

"Aww, little girl are you lost?" I smiled and put on my innocent look, believe it or not I did have one!

"Yes, could you point me in the way of the trophy please? I want to see where it would fit in my room." Mr. Crybaby narrowed his eyes at me.

"Little confident aren't you?" I nodded, "Yes, now stop stalling your defeat." He gave me a death glare, "Its on girly."

We grabbed hands and the referee blew the whistle. He used brute strength to try to bring my hand down, such a shame. Everyone knew that you used angles to weaken them then use your strength. I did exactly that and he was whimpering in pain in a matter of moments, with his hand on the table in defeat of course. I heard the shocked gasps of the crowd and I grinned widely. I looked over and saw that Mako had won his fight and was smirking smugly at me. I blew him a kiss and announced to the crowd, "How cowardly are you all! No one is man enough to challenge me?" No one stepped forward, but Mako. He sat down across from me looking very smug, "No hard feelings when I win right?"

I shook my head, "I wont have any hard feeling when I win." I smiled and pecked him quickly on the lips.

"Lets go Fire Ferret." He grinned, "Bring it Avatar!" I heard the crowd gasp but ignored them. We grabbed hands and I said, "Holding hands with you will never be the same again!"

Mako laughed loudly and the referee blew the whistle for us to begin. Mako had the same technique I did so this would make it a tad harder… I really didn't want to have to do this but he left me no choice, I really didn't feel like dragging out the match… I gave him the puppy dog eyes. I let my eyes get wet a tad and I just stared into his own hypnotic gold ones. But he turned it around on me, he used his persuasive look. The one that turns his eyes into burning embers? The one I cant resist? While I was momentarily distracted Mako got the upper hand. I gasped and tried to regain my ground by using the flirty eyes. Just a few bats of my eyelashes and a little pout of my lips and he would be putty in my hands. It worked and I was able to gain back the lost ground. To seal the deal I darted out my tongue to lick my lips slowly. Mako's own lips parted and his eyes glazed over. Perfect time to strike! And boy I did, I slammed his hand down roughly on the table. This seemed to bring him back to his senses because he looked flabbergasted, "You little cheat!"

I grinned and leaned over and loudly kissed his lips. "I don't cheat I use my advantages!"

He rolled his eyes, "You're still a little cheat." I leaned over intent on getting another kiss out of him.

"A cheat that you love!" He laughed and kissed me. And we kissed until the referee pulled us apart. I call that celebrating. And we did until the

AN- I got it! Just a little fluff due to the AMAZING EPISODE! Pleease review and you know what would be really nice if I got home from camp and I had 10 reviews? Thankyou for all the reviews and PLEASE REVIEW! I will update a day or two after I get back from camp. See y'all in 2 weeks!


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke up I was scared to find Korra gone. I shot up and began looking for her, but then I read the clock. It was noon, she was most likely up and ready by now. I got dressed and walked out of my room to see Bolin looking at the kitchen and then looking at his stomach with a look of panic on his face.

"Mako thank Oma and Shu you are up! I thougt my stomach was going to eat its self!" I patted his head, "Why didn't you ask Korra to make you food?"

He shrugged, "I didn't see her I figured that she went home." That was weird, usually Tenzin had to drag her home.

"Well its your lucky day," I said while looking into the fridge. "Korra put left overs in the fridge. With a note." As I read the note the dish slammed to the floor, spilling its contents everywhere.

"What did you do that for! No you have to make- Don't cry! I am sorry!" I shook my head and shoved him the note.

_"Mako and Bolin, I am sorry I couldn't say good bye but this was the only way I could leave alone. As much as I love both of you my duties as Avatar come first. But I wanted to leave you both with some last words, well not last but…um…you know what I mean. Bolin I want you to never forget my awesomeness and that the bird is the word. When ever you doubt your self, just say that. Those words have carried me far so now I pass them on to you. And Mako, I want you to know that last night was amazing, I love you forever, and if you try to come after me I will cut certain parts of you off that you would much rather keep intact. Be safe and if I am not back by the time the season starts up again, kick ass and find a good water bender. Obviously they wont me as amazing as me, or as skilled of a bender, but at least try. I hope you realize that when I say good bye I am saying good bye to you two as my family, Bolin my brother, and Mako, my boyfriend that is related to my brother… Love, Korra.** P.S** Tenzin and family know, I left them a note as well.** P.P.S** Don't worry. **P.P.P.S** I took your undershirt Mako!"_

Bolin stared at it in shock but then I noticed something I had not noticed about it before, at the end there were several water smudges that had dried. She was crying… As upset as I was I couldn't help but realize how obviously Korra the note was. Only her and most likely Bolin, would put so much humor into a very serious note. And only Korra would do 3 P.S's.

"Mako, I am not hungry anymore…" Whimpered Bolin. His eyes shown tears and I went to go hug him but we were interrupted by a harsh knock on the door. Thinking it was Korra I raced to get it. I was shocked that when I opened the door I came face to face with a furious and crying Asami.

"She is here ist she! I am going to kill her for such a prank! That was pushing it to far! I mean the sex one was funny, and don't give me that shocked face she explained it in my note."

I nodded, wishing I could have seen their faces when they woke up. "Asami! Please tell me you aren't here to tell me I am a father! Please tell me that this is about Korra!" She nodded and shoved the note into his face. When he finished reading it a look of anger replaced the tears, "Why that conniving little witch! I miss her so much!" He finished off sobbing. Asami started sobbing too and fell into his arms. My expression went from heart broken to determined.

"Why are you guys just sitting there and crying?" Bolin tilted his head curiously and Asami smiled widely. "I knew I always liked you Mako!" Bolin still looked confused, "Why are you all smiling like that, what am I missing!" Asami laughed, "Oh Bolin, silly silly Bolin. We are going to find Korra and help her take down that coward!"

Bolin grinned largely, "I knew I would be able to say this at one point. LETS GO TEAM AVATAR!"

Kpov

It was about one in the morning when I woke up. I looked over and saw Mako's relaxed face, still fast asleep. I kissed him gently on the lips as to note wake him up and walked out. I stopped and looked at the view one last time, committing it to memory. Then I looked again to Mako's face and I lost it, the tears I had been trying to hold in broke loose, I knew I had to say it before I left, so I whispered it quietly. "I love you Mako."

After that I swiftly turned around and walked deftly to the kitchen. I took out the note I had written earlier and stuck it in the fridge, where it would be found first. Walking around the apartment quietly, like a trip down memory lane. I jumped out of the window into the water when I went to Air Temple Island. On the door I pasted 2 notes, one for the family and the other for them to give to Asami. Her house was too guarded to sneak into. I whistled quietly for Naga, who came without hesitation.

"Good girl Naga…" I patted her head absent-mindedly as I looked at the place that I had become used to calling home. If I played my cards right I would be seeing it again soon. Very soon. But I was not naïve enough to think I could stop Amon easily, no. I was prepared to face him, the chi-blockers, and the civilians. I took a deep breath of the cool nighttime air, the last breath I could take for granted.

AN- sorry it took so long! But TADAA! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

After we cheered at Bolins exclamation, we lapsed into a thoughtful silence. It was great that we were going to find Korra, but we had no idea where to look for her. Its not like we could just put up posters that say, "MISSING AVATAR, IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO THE ATTIC OF THE PRO BENDING ARENA. SHE HAS LOVING FRIENDS AND FAMILY THAT MISS HER."

Followed by her picture. "Dang it! I bet Bumi would know…" Asami mentally wondered. "Who is Bumi?" Bolin asked her.

"Tenzins brother, but believe me they are notihng alike…Korra just adores his military advice. Basically just charge, I bet she is with him right now…

"Guys, I bet that is where Korra is! Lets just get his address from Tenzin!" They all shrugged and nodded and we were off on our way to Air Temple Island. As we were walking Bolin all of a sudden stopped dead in his tracks.

"This is too easy…IT'S A TRAP! Mako, Asami, "GET DOWN!" He dropped straight to the ground and crawled into a fetal position. Asami looked at him, me, and then him.

"And you are dating this guy" I scoffed. Asami laughed and rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it… Bolin honey get up, Korra wouldn't trap us. We are her friends, not her enemies." Bolin did a dramatic sigh and got up reluctantly.

"You will see, YOU ALL WILL SEE!" Asami slapped the back of his head, "Oh I tried being nice, just shut up you big buffoon."

Bolin pouted, "I'm not a buffoon I am more like an imp…No that's Korra, why did she leave me!"

Kpov

Oh Bolin, I didn't want to leave you. That's right I saw the whole thing, I couldn't bear to leave them yet. And plus, they would never look right behind them. Well I wasn't right behind them per say. I was more to the side, in a clever disguise courtesy of the late Aang. Apparently his old man disguise wasn't his only one. But it was the one I was using… You all must be wondering about Naga, well I may or may not have put a disguise on her too. And that is why she is currently mad at me. Personally I thought she looked adorable as an abominable snow bunny. I knew this was the last day I could dawdle around but I couldn't think of a concrete plan. I was thinking maybe I could go see Bumi for an idea… I wonder if he still lived at the outskirts of Republic City…well it doesn't hurt to try! I went off on my adorable little snow bunny, I hoped she didn't loose her hunting skills for the 2 months that we were living the high life.

Mpov

We got to Tenzins and he opened the door with an anxious expression, "Oh my custard tarts! Now kids this really isn't a good time, Pema is in labor and I really need to get back to waiting anxiously in the hall while they refuse to tell me anything about my wife. Oh who am I kidding come on in!" Bolin arched an eyebrow at him, "Uh, okay?"

Asami snickered at him and Tenzin walked away. "You know Bolin that could have been you in 9 months."

Bolin rolled his eyes, "I would never worry like that!" He said smugly. Asami gasped angrily and slapped him across his smug looking face.

"You jerk! What if I had died!" Bolin's expression quickly turned to panic and desperation.

"No baby! I didn't mean it like that!" She 'hmphed' and stormed away. Bolin sighed and muttered, "Women. They are all nuts, ALL OF THEM!" before I could respond Asami stormed back out.

"Why I-UGHHH!" She slapped him again and stormed away. Poor Bolin looked so confused, and so hilarious with a perfect handprint starting on his cheek and going past his lips and finishing at the chin.

"Your girlfriend has quite a large hand…" I said while appraising the slap mark which was slightly fading in color now.

"Well you know what they say about big hands!" He said suggestively while waggling his eyebrows at him. I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

"Dude, that's guys!" Bolin looked confused.

"What does it mean for guys?" My eyes widened. "I gave you the talk once, I am sooo not going through it again!"

Bolin gave me the puppy dog eyes, "But I only got the bare minimum...please Mako?" I sighed and pulled out a chair. It was going to be a while anyways.

Kpov

Right now I was sitting under a tree, chowing down on some bacon. Apparently bacon venders love adorable snow bunnies. I don't see Naga complaining about her disguise now. I stroked her fur absently as I chewed on my crunchy delicious bacon, (AN_I am craving bacon so much!) The only thing that could have made me more relaxed was not having this itchy wig! But in knew I couldn't sit around her all day and eat glorious bacon… I had at least a couple of hours left to go. Maybe 6 more…oh joy. When I defeat Amon he is going to be living in his very own personal hell just for putting me through this. Maybe I will make him wear the wig, MUHAHAHA!

Mpov

"So are you telling me that the size of the hands effects the size of my-" I cut him off.

"YES! Can we change the topic now!" Bolin laughed and shook his head, "Can I see the fire demo again please!"

I stood up quickly. "NO! OH DEAR AGNI PEMA SHOOT OUT THAT BABY SO I CAN GET OUT OF THIS HELL!" I

heard a grunt and then a reply, "DON'T YOU THINK I AM TRYING! AGHHHHH!" I was either shocked that she actually replied or the fact that shortly after that I heard a sound that I had only heard once before. A newborns cry. We all rushed in and Bolin was captured immediately in lip lock with Asami. "I am sorry, I am crazy but I have to be to put up with you!"

Bolin nodded, "I agree," And then he went to continue eating each others faces. Tenzin coughed roughly to get their attention. They broke apart blushing.

"Oh look at the baby! Oh Tenzin what do you want to name him!" Tenzin smiled proudly, "Roland."

Pema gasped , "Oh I love it! Welcome to the family Roland. Um Bolin, what happened to your face?"

Everyone looked at Bolin and started cracking up with laughter. I think I even heard Roland gurgle happily. "Its not funny its called Spousal Abuse and it is a very serious situation. I may seem all happy and giggly but on the inside I am screaming for help!" They all gave him a deadpan look. "Oh who am I kidding, GROUP HUG!"

Kpov

I saw it, it was his house I am sure of it! Wasting no time at all I rushed in and was greeted by a sight I just so desperately didn't want to see again until I had captured Amon. I felt Mako run up to me, pick me up and start swinging me around. "We thought we would never see you again!" And then he planted a whopper of a kiss on me. Why did I leave again?

An- so sorry huge writers block! THANKYOU FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL!


	20. Chapter 20

She was here, she was really here! I couldn't resist running towards and her swooping her up. After I kissed her she looked a little dazed, but was surprised me was anger. "You cant be here!" She shouted at me. I looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean I cant-"

I was interrupted by the enthusiastic screams of Bolin and Asami. "KORRA!" They too ran into her.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Korra growled. They both looked crestfallen.

"Korra, you will not talk to me like that!" Korra glared, "Whatever, why are you guys here?" She said moodily. This was not like here, something must have been really wrong.

"Why are we here! Because you left us with nothing but a note. What the hell were you thinking?" Asami continuously grilled. Korra went up to her face.

"What was I thinking? Do you really want to know!" Asami stubbornly nodded, her face brave amongst Korra's loud screaming. "I was thinking that as MY job as AVATAR I had to help the people, and sweetie. THEY NEED HELP! This weirdo is taking peoples bending." Korra said on a calmer note. We all laughed.

"That's impossible Korra, only the avatar can do that." I said as if stating the obvious. "I saw it with my own eyes."

I looked at her concerned, but not the reason you would think. "You saw Amon! You could have been killed!"

Bolin slapped me, "That's not important right now, well it is, but what I mean is lets hear what she has to say." I nodded and let out a breath.

FLASHBACK

Shortly before I had come here I passed an equalist spokesperson. "JOIN THE RALLEY! GO TO THE REVELATION!" I walked towards him with my innocent façade in place.

PRESENT

Bolin snickered, "What I can have one!" He rolled his eyes at me. "Believe what you want, anyway can I continue with my story without being laughed at." Bolin laughed loudly, "No!" I smiled inwardly, I really did miss them.

FLASHBACK

"What is the revelation?" The spokesperson smirked and said, "Well that's the catch pretty lady, no one knows. But we do know that it has to do with the takedown of the Avatar."

I cocked my head to the side, trying to maintain my innocent mask. "Oh really?" I, myself heard the anger laced in my voice but thankfully he was too busy flirting with me to notice.

"You know, I could get you in, free of charge." Well I knew there was no charge but I figured it would help me look less suspicious.

Present

"Wait, wait, wait! He flirted with you and you took him up on it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mako, trust me in the end it was needed." He still looked jealous, "What could he have done that I couldn't have." I giggled, "Well if you and your brother stop interrupting me Mr. Jealous then you would see why!" Mako rubbed his neck awkwardly and mumbled an apology. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I know you are."

Flashback

So I took him up on his offer and I met him an hour later at a beat down warehouse. "There you are kitten," I momentarily grimaced at the nickname, but otherwise stayed in character.

"Here I am! Are you ready to go? I am like so excited!" He nodded and offered his arm which I reluctantly took. He smelled weird.

"I got us nice seats upfront, I will warn you though it might be a little graphic for your poor female mind." As much as I wanted to slap him I still had to play along. "Oh, lets hope I can handle it!"

With that we entered into a dim warehouse where a stage was illuminated, but nobody was on stage yet. But all of a sudden Amon appeared with a rolling luggage trailing behind him.

"Oh look who I am, the Avatar on vacation." The whole place erupted in laughter, I did a little fake laugh even though I was steaming in anger. "We are on the verge of a revolution and she doesn't even care! As long as she looks pretty for the public right? But she wont be able to hide any longer. Not when she hears about this!" As if on cue a loud curse and banging came from the case.

"Shall we let our little surprise out?" Cheers erupted, yesh did he have these people brain washed or something. "Or do you want to know a little more about him," The cheers didn't stop so he took it as a yes.

"This is an earth bender that is about to realize what it is like to be on our side!" He tore open the luggage and out shot an earth bender. Immediately he tried to earth bend and Amon just dodged it. "If you are feeling faint let me know, I will catch you."

I giggled and nodded, "I am fine but thanks for the offer." And then I continued watching the one way fight unfold out in front of us. Amon just kept dodging gall of his attacks. I guess he got bored because all of a sudden he yanked the earth bender towards him and pressed his thumb on his forehead. A look of pure exhaustion passed on his face before he slumped to the ground.

"You see my friends the Gods have told me that the Avatar isn't doing her job right so they blessed one of the most powerful gifts an Avatar can have, the power to take away bending. As you can see the ex bender is trying to bend, but he cannot. Now with everyone's help we will make this a normal occurrence. If we have our way there is nothing that the silly Avatar can do to stop us. When you walk in the streets no bender shall be seen, everywhere there will be equals. And nothing anybody can do will stop us!"

And then I fainted. I could vaguely hear a weasel chuckle followed by someone picking me up.

AN- Tadaaa! I was going to get it out earlier but I was in seattle for a wedding. Great time thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

Kpov

"So how exactly does a weasel laugh sound like?" I arched my eybrow at him, "Really bolin, is that really important right now?"

He did a very large nod, "I am trying imagine the story and i dont know how to laugh in my head. Is it more of a he he hawww or a tehehehe."

I rolled my eys, "No silly more of a te he he haww teh." Bolin cocked his head, "Really I would have said more of a-" Mako cut him of sighing. "Is this really important right now? Can we please get on with the story!" I glanced at him and continued.

Flashback

When I first woke up I had Mr. Sexist Stinker hanging over me, but to the side of him was a very pretty, but elderly lady.

"Oh Jerrie give the poor girl some breathing room, and ugh, what is that smell! Go take a shower!" 'Jerry' looked offended and mumbled before walking off, "Mom I will have you know that the 'smell', is a very expensive colgne."

The mom laughed, "What on earth are you wasting your money on." Once he was gone she turned to me with a kind smile on her face, "Now what is the Avatar doing at an Equalists rally hmmn?" My eyes widened, she knew and she wasnt blurting it to everyone in a five mile radius? "And dont try to tell me you arent the avatar young missy because I will tell you a secret," she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "My mother was good friends with the Avatar," she paused to giggle, "She thought she was her soumate just because he had large ears."

I had to let out a small giggle at that. "Wait a minute, your mother was that earth kingdom girl! The one that always listened to the fortune teller!" The laddy giggled again,

"Yes, well everyone has their faults By the way my name is Tina."

"I would pretend to pretend that everything is all hunky dorey, but where the hell am I, and what the hell is going on?"

Tina sighed, "My 'son', who really isnt I am actually his aunt but his mom is my identical twin sister that is a bender but never told him so when he got into this she left. So I am faking to be a mother, and it is pretty hard."

I shot my eyebrows up at her, "And this concerns me how?" Tina grined widely, "We are planning on taking down the equalists." My grin now matched hers.

"Really, whats your plan?" She did a mischevious little imp like grin, "WELL, you see, Noahtak and I used to have a thing, a thing he never quite got over." I tolted my head, "Who the heck is Noahtak?"

Tin rollled her eyes at me. "Well Noahtak is actually Amon."

Present

So I told them the whole story of Noahtak, and his faking. "So he really isnt scarred?" I shook my head.

"Nope! But I still am not done with the story. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Bolin raising his hand. "Yes Bolin?" He hugged his knees and started swaying like a little child. "Can we get popcorn?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ask Bumi." I said off handedly. "Sure," Bumi said. I did a double take. "When did you get here?" Bumi chuckled.

"A while ago but I like story time. And let me tell you this book could most certaintly be a movie!" I rolled my eyes laughing, oh Bumi.

Flashback

After she finished explaining to me her history with him, Jerry walked back in, with some one trailing behind him.

"Mom, I would like you too meet my boss, Amon." My eyes widened in shock, as did Tinas.

"If you were a booger, I would pick you first." Tina held back a remark of disgust and her and I shared a look that seemed to say,'you dated that guy?'.

"You know Amon, I wish that there was somehting more between us."Amon grew hopeful, "Like what?"

Tina smirked, "A wall." Jerry gasped in horror, "Mother do not talk to my boss that way!"

Tina sighed, looking like she wanted to break character. I begged her with my eyes, hoping she got my message. She did. "I am sorry schnookims, you know how I over react to things."

Jerry sighed and walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I know mother, and that is one of the many reasons I love you." She weakly agreed but kept glaring at me with a murderous look on her face.

"Now that you two have had your moment, would you mind leaving to give me and," He looked at me expectantly. "Kana."

He nodded, "Kana, some time to talk?" They nodded and left. "Alright Avatar, are you prepared to end bending forever." He said as he was aking position to take my bending away.

"But if you do it now, I wont tell you anything. Like about where Tina is." He stopped right in his tracks.

"How do you know about Tina?" I smirked at him, "A lot. Like how Jerrys mother is her twin, how you are head over heals in love with her, your name is Noahtak, your real self, and the fact that I am keeping her hostage."

He grabbed me in a chokehold, "How should I believe you?" He growled at me. I shrugged, "Who else knows this information. IF you want her back you have to fight me one on one in a week from now at the Pro Bending Arena."

He loosened his grip, "What are the stakes?"

I smirked again, "I win, you give everyone back their bedning, and you show the world youre a phony." It was Amons turn to smirk, "And if I win?"

I couldnt believe what I was about to say but I knew it had to be done. But by saying this there was no choice for me to do anything but win. "You take away my bending."

Present

"Korra how could you risk something like that!"

I shrugged, "A wise women once said. To take risks is smart." Mako rolled his eyes.

"You said that." I smiled, "And I am wise!" Bolin laughed, "And I am not beautiful." WE were all dead silent. Bolin had a panicking look on his face. "Do you guys have something to tell me? Asami?" HE looked to her desprately, she just shrugged. "I need a mirror!" With that being said he raced out of the room. Once he was out we all started cracking up.

"Now back down to business, Bumi I need your advice."

Bumi grinned evily, "Finally, someone who recognizes my genius military advice! Now out all of you!" It was just me and him now, he motioned for me to come closer so I did. He whispered one word in my ear. After that one word my eyes widened and I exclaimed, "You are a geenius!"

Bumi at that moment looked like he had just saved the world. "I know! People never think of winning! And you have to do whatever it takes to win! That is my military advice, and use it wisely. But remember, do not tell anyone else."

I nodded. As simple as what he said sounded, it was actually quitte smart. One needs to go into battle feeling as though they HAVE to win, they can ONLY win. And people can not stop for anything...Except the bathroom maybe.

"You guys can all come back in now!" WE shouted to them. They flew in quickly and sat down around me. "Well, what did he say." Asami asked expectantly. I did a dramatic sigh, "Alas, if only I could tell you but I am sworn to secrecy. And if I even give a single hint, my tongue shall be cut out." Asami rolled her eyes at me. "He told you to win didnt he." I nodded, "Yup! And all of you are going to train the heck out of me to acomplish that goal."

And thats what we did for the whole week. I am not going to lie, it was hard but neccescary. But lets just say Pro Bending Training will be like a walk in the park. It was the night before the duel and Mako had finally managed to whisk me away from everyone else. Right now we were taking a nice night time stroll.

"This is our first alone time all week." I laughed and nodded, "Stop your whining Mako, its for a good cause!"

Mako scoffed, "Normal people just donate to good causes, no you actually join them, only my girlfriend!" We both laughed together, trying to ignore whats was going to be happening the next day. Mako was silent for a while, kind of fidgeting.

"Mako, whats wrong." He took a deep breath and fumbled around in his pocket.

"You know that I love you Korra, right?" I nodded, this didnt sound too good. I didnt like the nervousness in his voice. "Well, before you I only looked out for my brother, and Pro Bended. But then you came in to my life rather forcefully and I couldnt take the change. Well I could but- No wait let me start over. You came into a control freaks life with complete and total chaos, and I didnt hate it. Korra I love you, I will always love you, Marry me?"

` With that being said he produced a ring from his pocket. A simple silver ring with an amber gem inside, like his eyes. I couldnt take the tears out of my eyes. I flew into his arms screaming 2 words, my catch phrase if you will. "Hell ya!" Mako laughed and slipped the ring on my finger, "I know its not much but," I kissed him lightly.

"Its perfect Mako. I love it." We reclined against a nice grassy area and looked at the stars.

"No matter what happens Korra, I love you." I nodded sleepily against him. Yawning, I mumbled, "I know."

I guess I fell asleep there because when I woke up I was being carried bridal style to my temporary bedroom. When I woke up in the morning it was a horrible day. The birds were not chirping, the sun was not out, and it most certaintly was not going to be a peaceful day.

"Well Korra, at least the rain is an advantage to you..." I mumbled to myself as I heaved myself out of bed. I got dressed and went to go out of my room, when somehting stopped me. I suddenly had a strong, almost irresistable urge, no, NEED. To meditate, now. I got into standard meditating position, but I dont remember much after that. I was trapped inside my own mind, but it wasnt just mind. It was every Avatar ever, but the only one that talked to me was Aang.

"I see you are ready to except spiritual guidence."I was extrememly confused, what had changed? But then I saw my ring finger glisten. I smiled a little, "Ya, I guess I am ready." I said to him softly.

"I want you to focus on breathing, almost like fire bending. But I want you to feel the air flow through you, become a part of you." I did as he told, and I started feeling lighter, too light. But nothing looked different. "I want you to remember this feeling, because this is what an air bender feels. I want you to take a breath and thrust your hands...gently." I did that too and what shocked me was a small stream of air that erupted from my fingertips. "You are ready..."

His voice carried on the wind hauntingly. I woke up in my room with a gasp. I tried to do it again, and it worked. I was still in shock when I went out to breakfast, it just passed in a blur. Before I knew it I heard Mako's voice gently in my ear. "Are you ready?"

AN- writers block srry but twice as long! Second or third last chapter...

Paste your document here...


	22. Chapter 22

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Ya, I am." Mako nodded and kissed me chastely, "I love you."

He whispered. I nodded and showed him my ring, "You better if you gave me this." We chuckled weakly together. "Lets do this." When we got to the entrance Pro Bending Arena. I sighed, "I will see you soon I guess." And before I could even hear him respond I ran into the arena. When I got in there I didn't see Amon at all, but rather a strung up Tina. She was duct tape around the moth and was furiously 'hmphing.' At me. When I paid more attention to her movements I realized that she was gesturing for me to look behind. I did so just into time because Amon was standing right there, getting into position.

"I found her sister you see, and when she wouldn't spill, I knew that maybe if I had her, you would." I put on my best 'indifferent' face. "I don't see why she should matter to me. I don't even know her name." Amon frowned slightly, "Very well then, are we going to fight or-" He stopped suddeneluy and recoiled back. I saw a crooked nose with a very familiar ring imprint on it. "That's not fair!"

I shrugged, "life isn't fair, get used to it." Amon glared and got into position again, and I silently 'tutted' at me. Smirking slightly, "You do realize that you have broken our rules, and I believe I am due compensation since we cant very well end this." I could feel Amon begin to blood bend me, the amount of power behind it was weak so far so I was able to resist it. "I mean if you brought someone doesn't that mean that I can bring someone?" The blood bending got stronger and I was restricted to limited movement. I was probably just rambling like a mad person, but eh. A girls gotta have some time to let her hair down once and a while right?

"I dot see how you will be able to get anyone here when I have absolute control over your body, if I wanted to I could take your bending right now. But where would the fun in that be?" I rolled my eyes. And I thought I was rambling like a mad man. I concentrated on my breathing in, and out. In and out. I could feel my body separating and slipping away, but I also felt Amon grab me and put his hands on my forehead. But then I felt completely separated from my body, and I knew I had won.

When I woke up a little late I saw Mako leaning over me, and Bolin staring at me with an impresses look on his face. "Korra your awake!"

I nodded faintly and looked around. I saw that I was still in the bending arena. "What happened?" I mumbled groggily.

"You went into the Avatar State and Took Amons bending away." I smirked, "Sweet!" Bolin nodded quickly, "I know right! I mean who knew Avatar Aang could kick ass!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well he is me, isn't he?" Makos faced paled. "Ew, that means I am going to marry Avatar Aang!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "By that stand point I am technically Tenzins father and married to Katara. Now come over and kiss me congrats Mako." And he did so gleefully.

A month later.

You would think that I should be nervous. I mean isn't every bride? Well I guess I am nervous but not for the reason you would think. You see, it's the…cake. While I have no doubt that it will taste delicious, it's the widely celebrated tradition that had me nervous. The cake smashing. Im afraid that Mako may think that he has a chance of caking me, when I am so obviously going to cake him first. But knowing us and how carried away we, well I, get its going to turn into a whole fiasco. And what if he gets cake on my dress! If I have to dress up im doing it right damnit! Speaking of my dress I was currently clad in all while with a golden bow tied around my waist and also that is the color of the ribbons for the corset. It had a sweetheart neckline, what ever that means, and a poofy bottom. I loved the bottom because I could twirl and it moved with me!

"Korra stop that twirling right this minute, Pema and I are trying to do your hair!" My mom shrieked at me.

"Gosh Mom, im sorry for being excited on my wedding day!" My mom jut her hip out indignantly, "I swear its much easier to deal with a bride that has cold feet!"

I smirked, "Well no wonder that's easy, just give her some socks!" I said while smiling sarcastically. "HAr HAr Korra, I swear if your this happy I wonder if Makos getting cold feet…"

Mpov

I was so anxious to get this over with. I had Korras dad staring me down, basically giving me the, 'you hurt my little girl you die,' speech. ALL WITH HIS EYES! And Bolin wasn't helping either. He was going on about some caking strategy. I rolled my eyes at him for what seemed like the billionth time.

"I told you Bolin, Korra said she didn't want to do the caking. She said it was tacky! (an- that's what my cousin did and totally nailed her husband!) Bolin glared at me,

"That's what she wants you to think! Im telling you does Korra really seem like the type of girl to call that tacky?"

He left it at that. I took my place by the alter waiting for the march to begin so I could see my beautiful Korra. I heard music but it most certaintly wasn't the wedding march. It was "All I do is win!" And Korra came marching down the isle. Our vows passed in a flash and before we knew it we were husband and wife. The reception was going great, the Pro Bending Arena was a perfect place to hold all of the guest that wanted to witness the Avatars Marriage. But then the 2nd best part of the night came.

"Mako are you ready to slice the cake?" Korra said. I nodded. A 7 layer chocolate cake. "Or should I say, HELL YEAH!

" Korra laughed and I fed her a bite of the cake. But before I knew it I saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and I had a face full of cake. "Gotcha!" We laughed together and I said, "The worst part about all of this was that Bolin was right. You did cake me!"

She smiled and kissed me lightly, "You should know me better by now Mako. I may love you, but I love you even more with cake." She laughed loudly and an idea struck me.

"Your right Korra, I would love you even more with cake!" And I shoved the cake into her face. I hoped it was always like this. With Korra there are going to be surprises, but what fun is routine all the time eh?

AN_ Sorry this took forever weddings and fight scenes are always harder for me to write! Thankyou for all my faithful reviewers I loved you all! But im afraid its time for this story to end. So, THE END


End file.
